It Follows
by Grey.Of.Illusions
Summary: Chapter 3 of 3/"Bawa aku ke Institute sekarang juga, Kai. Kumohon…"/"Kris… Argh!"/"Ini gawat! Apa mereka akan menggunakan Kevin untuk melawan Kris?"/"KRIS!"/"Sadarlah! Hei, Zitao!"/"Lama tak berjumpa, Pengkhianat,"/"BLAST!"/"Selamat tinggal. Perjanjian kita berakhir disini…"/"…Kalau bukan karena Kevin, aku sudah mati sejak lama,"/TAORIS and EXO members/YAOI/ #PANDANETESDAY Event
1. Dealer, Contractor,Hunter & Deal Breaker

Zitao menoleh kekanan dan kekiri untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam kurun waktu satu jam terakhir. Beberapa hari belakangan ini dia selalu merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang mengawasinya, mengikutinya kemanapun dan kapanpun, tetapi setiap kali ia mencoba untuk memergoki orang tersebut, Zitao tidak pernah menemukan satu orangpun yang mengikutinya. Entah karena orang itu yang terlalu lihai dalam hal bersembunyi atau karena Zitao yang terlalu paranoid.

Hal yang sama kembali Zitao rasakan saat dirinya dalam perjalanan pulang, hari sudah cukup larut dan Zitao hanya berpapasan dengan satu atau dua orang saja di jalan tersebut. Sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang hanya untuk mendapati bahwa dirinya adalah satu-satunya orang yang berada di jalanan sepi tersebut. Dengan langkah yang dipercepat, Zitao kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Tiba-tiba saja suara berisik terdengar dari sebuah gang kecil yang baru saja dilewati oleh Zitao. Zitao menolak untuk berhenti sejenak dan berbalik untuk melihat apa gerangan yang tengah terjadi di gang tersebut. Namun, hati, pikiran dan tubuhnya sedang tidak selaras, sehingga ia akhirnya berbalik juga.

Baru saja dirinya tiba di ujung gang, Zitao dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang mengenai dirinya, lalu ia menunduk untuk melihat sesuatu tersebut, yang menghasilkan noda berwarna merah di bagian depan kemeja putih dan wajahnya. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Zitao untuk menyadari bahwa cairan merah itu adalah darah.

Zitao mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali dikejutkan dengan sosok lelaki yang tepat berdiri dihadapannya entah sejak kapan. Lelaki itu lebih tinggi dari Zitao, rambutnya berwarna perak dan beberapa helaiannya jatuh menutupi dahinya, selanjutnya, Zitao bisa melihat kedua iris lelaki tersebut yang mirip seperti mata kucing dan menyala dengan warna keemasan. Seluruh pakaian yang dikenakan oleh lelaki itu berwarna hitam tanpa ada sedikitpun warna lain disana, ada noda darah yang melekat pada pedang yang tergenggam pada tangan kanan lelaki tersebut. Selain itu, ada dua benda lain yang di pegang oleh si lelaki misterius tersebut ditangan kirinya.

Zitao memberanikan diri untuk melihat kebelakang, dimana terdapat dua tubuh yang tergeletak ditumpukan salju yang kini mulai berubah warna menjadi merah akibat darah yang terus menerus mengalir dari leher tanpa kepala keduanya. Zitao nyaris berteriak saat melihat bahwa benda yang dipegang oleh lelaki tersebut adalah kepala dua mayat tersebut, namun mulutnya telah lebih dahulu di tutup oleh lelaki tersebut. Yang tak lagi memegang pedang karena pedangnya telah ia kembalikan ketempatnya.

"Jangan berteriak atau aku akan membunuhmu," kata lelaki itu. Nada bicaranya sangat mengintimidasi dan Zitao tidak merasa memiliki pilihan lain selain mengangguk. Lelaki itu berbalik ke arah mayat-mayat tadi dan melemparkan kepala-kepala ditangannya kesebelah mayat-mayat tersebut. Kemudian, entah bagaimana, lelaki tersebut bisa menghasilkan api yang berkobar di telapak tangannya, lalu membakar mayat-mayat itu dengan apinya.

Berikutnya yang terjadi adalah Zitao dibawa oleh lelaki tadi menuju ke suatu tempat yang berlawanan arah dengan jalan pulangnya. Zitao mencoba untuk melepaskan dirinya, tapi lelaki yang sedang menggenggam tangannya saat ini terlalu kuat. Bahkan Zitao sendiri yang merupakan atlet wushu tidak sanggup membebaskan dirinya.

"Kau…"

"Tanyakan semua hal yang ingin kau ketahui nanti, saat kita sudah sampai. Untuk saat ini, yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah diam dan ikut denganku,"

 **Title : IT FOLLOWS**

 **Author : V.D_Cho**

 **Cast : Tao, Yifan (Kris) dan teman-teman ^^**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Thriller**

 **Type : YAOI**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Warning :** It's a YAOI fanfict. As you see in other ff. DLDR. Don't be a plagiator, make your own story don't take my idea or any plot in this ff. This is all pure my own imagination. Please appreciate my hard work. Take with full credit. ^^

 **This ff is dedicated for #PANDANETESDAY event, semua penghuni grup KTHS tercinta, terutama Kuro-neechan dan juga untuk para reader tercinta. Wkwk :v**

 **V.D Entertainment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::IT FOLLOWS CHAPTER 1:::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak ada satupun kejadian malam tadi yang bisa diingat oleh Zitao. Tapi ia merasa bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi semalam dan dia terlibat di dalamnya. Selain ingatan tentang dirinya yang pulang sendirian setelah menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya di perpustakaan kota, ia tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi. Bahkan ia tidak mengingat bagaimana dia bisa tiba dirumah dan terbangun dikamarnya pagi ini.

Tak ingin mempersulit diri dengan memikirkan hal tersebut, Zitao beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, membawa serta sehelai handuk bersamanya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Sekitar 20 menit kemudian Zitao keluar dan secara refleks memandangi sekitarnya saat perasaan itu muncul lagi. Rasanya seperti ada seseorang dikamarnya, padahal tak ada siapapun selain dirinya. Tapi hal itu hanya berlangsung sebentar dan Zitao pun melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya.

Saat hendak mengenakan pakaian, Zitao baru menyadari bahwa ada sebuah gambar –atau lebih tepatnya tato di bagian punggungnya, di dekat bahu. Tato itu berbentuk pentagram yang dikelilingi oleh kobaran api dan berwarna merah menyala. Zitao menghadapkan bahunya lebih dekat ke cermin dan menyentuh tato tersebut, tidak terasa sakit, tapi cukup membuat Zitao bingung. Kapan ia mendapatkan tato tersebut?

 **.**

"Malam tadi saat kau pergi, ada seorang Dealer lagi yang terbunuh,"

"Oh ya? Dealer milik siapa?"

"Milik Leo,"

"Kutebak, Leo mengamuk semalaman dan membantai semua Hunter yang bisa ditemukannya di dekat bar,"

"Benar sekali. Setidaknya 11 orang Hunter tewas semalam,"

"Lalu Leo?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang ingin sendiri,"

Kris mengangguk sekali lalu, setelah ia melepaskan seluruh senjata yang melekat ditubuhnya, Kris meninggalkan gudang persenjataan. Chanyeol yang tadi sedang berbicara dengannya tiba- tiba memanggilnya saat ia sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Hei, Kris…" panggil Chanyeol. Kris menoleh, "Apa?"

"Lelaki yang kau bawa kemari semalam…"

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya para Hunter akan memburunya lagi malam ini. Hanya menghapus ingatannya tentang kejadian semalam tidak pernah bisa menjamin keselamatannya. Jika dia tertangkap, maka para Hunter akan memiliki senjata baru untuk membunuhmu,"

Kris lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk, "Aku tahu. Aku akan menemuinya nanti,"

 **.**

Setelah selesai dengan semua kelasnya, seperti biasa, Zitao akan pergi ke perpustakaan kota untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Ia selalu memilih posisi paling sudut, yang tertutup dan jauh dari orang-orang agar bisa fokus mengerjakan tugasnya. Setelah menemukan semua buku yang diperlukannya, Zitao duduk di tempat favoritnya dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya. Tiga jam berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Zitao menutup laptopnya dan mengangkat kepalanya, nyaris berteriak saat mendapati bahwa ada seorang lelaki yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Teriakannya tertahan saat ia menyadari bahwa ini adalah tempat umum. Orang akan terganggu jika dia berteriak.

"Terkejut?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Si-siapa kau?" Zitao balik bertanya.

"Aku adalah Hollow yang membuat kontrak denganmu. Contractor-mu,"

"Huh?"

"Sulit dimengerti memang. Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu nanti. Tapi saat ini, kau harus ikut denganku,"

"Kenapa aku harus?"

"Karena nyawamu saat ini sedang berada dalam bahaya,"

Zitao tidak menjawab perkataan Kris dalam waktu yang cukup lama sehingga Kris berinisiatif membereskan semua peralatan Zitao, memasukkannya ke dalam tas milik Zitao dan membawa si mata panda itu keluar dari perpustakaan. Zitao masih tidak berkomentar apapun saat Kris membawanya pergi. Tapi dirinya merasa bahwa hal seperti ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Dan ia juga merasa bahwa ia pernah bertemu dengan Kris sebelumnya. Tapi dimana dan kapan?

"Hei, apa aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya?" tanya Zitao.

"Pernah,"

"Kapan?"

"Kemarin malam,"

"Benarkah?"

"Cukup pertanyaannya. Kau bisa melanjutkannya nanti, tapi saat ini, aku ingin kau tetap berada di belakangku,"

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Lakukan saja,"

Zitao yang tadinya berdiri berdampingan dengan Kris, kini berpindah kebelakang Kris. Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada yang terjadi dan Zitao mulai berpikir bahwa lelaki dihadapannya ini adalah orang gila.

"Hei, namamu siapa?"

"Kris,"

"Hei, Kris…"

"Apa lagi?" Kris membalasnya dengan nada tak sabaran.

"Apa kau gila?"

Kris langsung berbalik menghadap Zitao, "Mana bagian dari diriku yang membuatku terlihat gila?"

"Ti-tidak ada, sih. Hanya saja, tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi, tapi kau memintaku untuk bersembunyi di belakangmu, Dan, kau menyebut dirimu Hollow atau Contractor…"

"Merunduk!" perintah Kris.

Dan Zitao refleks merunduk sementara Kris mengeluarkan pedang dari balik mantel hitamnya dan menghalau serangan tiba-tiba tadi. Jika saja Zitao terlambat sedetik saja untuk merunduk, maka bisa dipastikan pisau kecil yang dilemparkan kearahnya tadi sudah menembus kepalanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tetap di belakangku!"

Tiba-tiba saja sekitar 6 orang berpakaian ala agen FBI mengepung mereka berdua. Kris menarik sebilah pedang lagi dan memberikannya pada Zitao.

"Kau bisa menggunakan pedang, 'kan?"

"Bisa, tapi…"

"Tebas saja mereka jika mereka mendekat kearahmu,"

"Kris!"

"Sekarang!"

Ini gila! Zitao memang sudah berlatih wushu selama bertahun-tahun dan memenangkan berbagai macam kompetisi wushu, dia juga beberapa kali sempat menggunakan keahliannya itu untuk membantu orang lain. Tapi ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa dirinya akan terlibat perkelahian semacam ini sebelumnya.

Seseorang dengan senjata pedang berbentuk aneh berwarna biru mendekat kearahnya dan mencoba untuk menghunuskan pedangnya pada Zitao. Tapi Zitao berhasil menghalau serangan tersebut dan balas menyerang balik. Kemudian, salah satu temannya yang menggunakan senjata semacam _double-stick_ ikut bergabung dan menyerang Zitao.

"Kris, apa yang terjadi?!"

"Fokus saja pada lawanmu!"

Disisi lain, Kris juga sedang bertarung melawan 4 orang sekaligus. Gerakan Kris terlihat sangat lihai dalam hal menghindar dan menyerang. Sesekali dirinya memperhatikan Zitao yang sedang melawan dua dari enam orang Hunter yang menyerang mereka. Dan rupanya ada yang memanfaatkan hal ini untuk melakukan serangan pada Kris. Disaat yang bersamaan, Zitao tengah memutar tubuhnya kearah Kris dan melihat hal itu. Empat buah pedang yang secara bersamaan bergerak kearah Kris.

"KRIS!"

TRANGG

Pedang yang dipegang Zitao beradu dengan pedang milik salah satu Hunter yang mencoba menyerangnya dan sebelum Zitao sempat bertindak lagi, Kris sudah bergerak untuk balas menyerang keempat Hunter tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja ia menghilang dari pandangan para Hunter, membuat para Hunter yang melompat untuk menyerangnya berkumpul pada satu titik, dan saat itulah Kris kembali menampakkan dirinya, kemudian ia menebas keempat Hunter tersebut secara brutal mulai dari bagian perut, dada dan leher. Tak ada satupun yang luput dari serangannya. Erangan terdengar dari keempatnya yang kini tergeletak di atas tumpukan salju yang menyelimuti jalanan. Kris mengabaikan keempat Hunter tersebut sejenak untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan Tao yang melawan dua sisanya.

Tetapi, begitu dia memalingkan wajahnya kearah Tao, ujung pedang yang dipegang oleh Tao telah berada tepat di depan matanya.

"Kau…" Tao menggeram, "…Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi sekarang!" teriaknya tepat dihadapan Kris.

Kris mengambil alih pedang yang dipegang oleh Tao dan saat itulah ia tak sengaja melihat keadaan dua orang Hunter yang menjadi lawan Tao. Mereka berdua tewas dengan luka-luka yang terbuka lebar disekujur tubuh mereka. Bahkan kepala salah satunya ada yang hampir terpisah dari lehernya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?"

"Apa lagi? Katamu tebas saja siapapun yang mendekat padaku, 'kan?"

Kris menatap Tao dengan tatapan ' _Well-you-better-than-my-expectation_ '

"Ya. Kau hebat. Ayo…"

Dan Kris kembali menarik tangan Tao setelah sebelumnya membakar keenam Hunter tersebut seperti yang biasa dilakukannya untuk menghilangkan bukti dan jejak kejadian.

 **.**

"Bagaimana dengan Dealer bernama Huang Zitao?"

"Masih belum ada perkembangan. Kami sudah mengirimkan 6 orang Hunter untuk menyerang mereka, tapi mereka berhasil dikalahkan. Bahkan Huang Zitao lah yang membunuh dua diantaranya,"

"Dia yang membunuhnya? Ku kira Kris yang akan menghadapi semuanya,"

"Berarti dia lebih dari yang kita perkirakan sebelumnya. Ini membuatku semakin ingin mendapatkan Huang Zitao…"

"Lakukan apapun yang kalian bisa. Bawa Huang Zitao padaku secepatnya dalam keadaan hidup ataupun mati, aku tidak peduli,"

"Baik, Tuan,"

 **.**

Jadi, setelah semua hal dijelaskan oleh Kris dan temannya Chanyeol, Zitao menangkap beberapa hal. Kris, Chanyeol dan beberapa teman mereka yang lainnya adalah makhluk yang di sebut Hollow. Bisa dikatakan bahwa mereka itu semacam malaikat maut atau pembunuh bayaran yang akan membantumu untuk membunuh orang-orang yang kau inginkan untuk mati. Lalu dirinya sendiri disebut sebagai Dealer. Dealer adalah manusia yang membuat perjanjian dengan Hollow. Hollow yang membuat perjanjian dengan mereka disebut Contractor. Dan enam orang yang mereka lawan tadi adalah para Hunter, pemburu Dealer dan pembasmi Hollow. Mereka bertugas untuk menangkap para Dealer yang nantinya akan digunakan sebagai senjata untuk membunuh para Hollow.

Sejatinya, seorang Dealer dan Hollow yang menjadi Contractor-nya akan berbagi energi yang sama. Hollow hanya dapat dilukai oleh sesama Hollow atau dengan menggunakan energi dari Hollow tersebut. Bagi para Dealer yang tertangkap, pada mereka akan dilakukan beberapa hal yang bertujuan untuk mengeluarkan energi Hollow dari tubuh mereka –biasanya berakibat kematian pada sang Dealer– nantinya, energi tersebutlah yang dirubah menjadi senjata seperti pedang dengan sisi bergelombang berwarna biru yang dipegang oleh lawannya tadi. Jika seorang Contractor kehilangan Dealer-nya, maka energinya juga akan berkurang dan itu akan mempermudah para Hunter untuk membunuh mereka. Oleh sebab itu, para Contractor sangat melindungi Dealer mereka.

"Sampai disini aku mengerti. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak mengingat kapan aku membuat perjanjian denganmu, Kris," ujar Zitao.

"Oh, sepertinya saat itu aku tak sengaja menghapus ingatanmu tentang hal itu juga," balas Chanyeol.

"Saat itu kau mabuk dan membuat perjanjian dengan Kris yang kebetulan sedang berada disekitar bar,"

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa…"

" _Well_ , itu bukan sepenuhnya kau sendiri yang melakukannya, ada seseorang yang membantumu –menjebakmu, dia seorang Deal Breaker," jawab Kris.

"Deal Breaker?"

"Kalian tidak dapat memutuskan perjanjian begitu saja. Kalian akan membutuhkan seorang Deal Breaker untuk melakukannya. Deal Breaker adalah orang yang dapat memutuskan kontrak antara Dealer dan Contractor-nya. tapi dengan syarat, ia harus menggantikan perjanjian yang telah dibatalkan dengan perjanjian baru. Ia akan membutuhkan orang baru untuk hal itu dan dalam hal ini, kau lah orangnya," jelas Chanyeol.

Zitao mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa aku?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kalau itu aku tidak tahu. Dan satu lagi, jika seandainya kau ingin memutuskan perjanjian ini, kau harus bisa menemui Deal Breaker yang membuatmu terikat perjanjian dengan Kris," tambah Chanyeol.

"Juga, tambahan dariku, segera katakan padaku jika segel yang berada di bahumu itu terasa sakit,"

"Jadi pentagram itu adalah segel…" gumam Zitao, lalu ia bertanya lagi pada Kris, "Kenapa?"

"Karena jika itu sudah terasa sakit, maka kita harus mengakhiri perjanjian ini secepatnya sebelum kau ikut mati bersamaku,"

"A-apa?"

Kris telah menghilang dari tempatnya disaat Zitao ingin menanyakan maksud perkataannya tadi. Ia menatap Chanyeol, berharap bahwa lelaki itu dapat menjawabnya. Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya ke atas meja.

"Karena kau adalah Dealer-nya, kurasa kau berhak untuk tahu…"

Hening beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kris sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Dia sekarat. Dan fakta bahwa ia adalah Contractor-mu, dia harus membagi setengah energinya padamu. Energi adalah sumber kehidupan para Hollow. Saranku, secepatnya kau harus menemukan Deal Breaker itu dan memutuskan perjanjianmu dengan Kris. Karena jika salah satu dari kalian mati, maka hal yang sama akan terjadi pada yang satunya,"

Zitao terhenyak mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Untuk beberapa saat dia tidak menanggapi dan Chanyeol masih tetap berada ditempatnya, seolah-olah tahu bahwa sebentar lagi Zitao akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tapi…"

"Aku, ah, bukan, kami akan membantumu. Tenang saja," ujar Chanyeol.

 **.**

"Dia bersikap terlalu tenang untuk seseorang yang baru saja mengetahui segala hal tentang kita," kata Sehun. Kris yang berdiri tak jauh darinya hanya menggedikkan bahunya. Dalam pikirannya ia menambahkan, selain terlalu tenang, Zitao juga melebihi ekspektasinya dalam hal kemampuan bertarung. Mungkin dari 1000, hanya satu atau dua orang yang bisa memberikan luka bahkan membunuh Hunter seperti yang dilakukan oleh Zitao tadi.

"Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Luhan sedang sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya. Dia bilang, urusan balas dendamnya akan dia lanjutkan setelah ujian semesternya berakhir,"

Kris mendengus mendengar jawaban Sehun. Sama sepertinya, Sehun juga adalah seorang Hollow. Dia adalah Contractor dari seorang lelaki bernama Luhan. Luhan membuat perjanjian dengannya sekitar setahun yang lalu untuk membantunya membalaskan dendam pada orang-orang yang pernah menghancurkan keluarganya. Meskipun Luhan memiliki paras yang manis, tapi dia juga terbilang cukup 'buas' jika sedang berhadapan dengan musuh-musuhnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Tidak baik,"

"Biar aku melihatnya,"

Dengan malas Kris membuka kemejanya dan menunjukkan punggungnya yang sudah lebih dari setengahnya tertutupi oleh Stigma berwarna kehitaman yang menyebar dari luka di bahu kirinya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat hal tersebut.

"Ini semakin parah,"

"Aku tahu," balas Kris sembari memasang kembali kemejanya.

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya? Selain dengan cara yang dikatakan oleh Suho?"

"Entahlah. ' _Airmata dari dia yang mencintaimu_ ' saja sudah mustahil untuk didapatkan. Kita ini pembunuh. Siapa yang akan menangis demi kita?"

"Kau benar,"

"Tapi aku dan yang lain akan tetap berusaha untuk menolongmu,"

"Ya. Aku tahu itu,"

Setelahnya, Kris kembali ke posisinya, menatapi langit yang hitam kelam tanpa bulan dan bintang yang menerangi.

 **.**

 **To Be Continue…**

 **Author's note:**

Udah. Gitu aja dulu buat chapter 1 nya. Wkwk. Kalau nemu typo, maklumi aja. Typo itu manusiawi.

Berhubung ini harus selesai sebelum tanggal 15, chapter berikutnya bakalan diupdate tanggal 5 atau 6. See ya (:


	2. Kidnapped

Zitao memasuki rumahnya dengan berbagai pemikiran tentang Kris yang berputar-putar dikepalanya. Kris sekarat. Dan menjadi semakin parah ketika Kris terikat perjanjian dengannya. Dia juga tidak meminta hal ini terjadi. Dalam hitungan hari, ia sudah mengalami berbagai kejadian tak wajar. Dan ini semua karena ulah dari Deal Breaker kurang ajar yang membuatnya terikat dengan Kris tanpa persetujuannya.

Zitao memasuki kamarnya dan terkejut saat mendapati ada seseorang disana, setengah berbaring diranjangnya sambil membaca novel koleksinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa baru sampai sekarang?"

"Aku bertanya duluan,"

"Menunggumu," jawab Kris.

"Untuk apa?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu, baru ajukan pertanyaan baru,"

"Aku mampir ke suatu tempat tadi. Rumah temanku,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Apa kau menceritakan semuanya pada temanmu itu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya saja,"

Kris menatap Zitao dengan tatapan mengintimidasi selama beberapa waktu, membuat Zitao yang ditatapi seperti itu merasa risih. Kris menggedikkan bahunya sekali dan meletakkan kembali novel milik Zitao ketempatnya semula lalu keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Aku akan berada dibawah jika kau membutuhkanku," ujarnya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar Zitao.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Tidak. Aku akan disini selama kita masih terikat perjanjian. Bukan masalah, 'kan? Lagipula kau tinggal sendiri dirumah sebesar ini,"

"I-iya. Tapi…"

"Lebih baik kau mandi sekarang. Bersihkan dirimu. aku masih bisa mencium bau darah dari tubuhmu,"

Setelah Kris pergi, Zitao mengendus tubuhnya sendiri kemudian memasang ekspresi bingung, "Aku tidak mencium bau apapun…"

 **Title : IT FOLLOWS**

 **Author : V.D_Cho**

 **Cast : Tao, Yifan (Kris) dan teman-teman ^^**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Thriller**

 **Type : YAOI**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Warning :** It's a YAOI fanfict. As you see in other ff. DLDR. Don't be a plagiator, make your own story don't take my idea or any plot in this ff. This is all pure my own imagination. Please appreciate my hard work. Take with full credit. ^^

 **This ff is dedicated for #PANDANETESDAY event, semua penghuni grup KTHS tercinta, terutama Kuro-neechan dan juga untuk para reader tercinta. Wkwk :v**

 **V.D Entertainment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::IT FOLLOWS CHAPTER II:::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"Baekhyun, tunggu!"

"Baek!"

"Astaga, berhenti berlari, Baekhyun!"

Lelaki yang namanya telah diteriakkan beberapa kali oleh lelaki lainnya tampak tidak memiliki atensi sedikitpun untuk memperlambat laju larinya. Malah, ia semakin mempercepatnya. Sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati bahwa Chanyeol masih mengejarnya.

' _Hollow itu kenapa mengikutku terus, sih_?' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Berhentilah sebentar!"

"Ck!" Baekhyun berdecak lalu menghentikan larinya dengan cara yang cukup dramatis, dan nyaris saja terjatuh karena salju yang menutupi jalanan jika saja ia tidak memiliki keseimbangan yang baik.

"Apa!?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan garang dan langsung memanggul tubuhnya di bahu tanpa aba-aba. Membuat Baekhyun kaget dan meronta untuk dilepaskan.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini? Turunkan aku!"

"Tidak. Nanti kau kabur lagi," balas Chanyeol.

"Tidak akan. Turunkan aku sekarang. Kau membuatku malu, orang-orang melihat kearah kita,"

"Abaikan saja,"

Dan akhirnya, yang bisa dilakukan oleh Baekhyun hanyalah diam dan pasrah dengan posisinya saat ini. Chanyeol baru menurunkannya saat mereka tiba di sebuah kelab mewah yang diketahui Baekhyun menjadi sarang para Hollow.

"Ini masih pagi dan kau membawaku ketempat ini. Ada apa?"

"Ini soal Kris,"

"Kris? Dia kenapa?"

"Dia sedang terikat perjanjian dengan seseorang dan itu membuatnya harus membagi setengah energinya yang tersisa untuk Dealer-nya,"

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah seharusnya dia tidak terikat dengan siapapun?"

"Itu dia. Kami tidak bisa menolak jika ada yang membuat perjanjian, kau tahu itu 'kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Seorang Deal Breaker memanfaatkan Zitao yang sedang mabuk waktu itu dan membuatnya terikat dengan Kris yang saat itu sedang berada disekitar mereka,"

"Zitao? Huang Zitao?"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia juniorku di kampus,"

"Dunia sempit sekali…" gumam Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan dengan Kris?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Putuskan perjanjiannya dengan Zitao, apa kau bisa?"

Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya kesalah satu sofa yang ada disana.

"Kau tahu hanya Deal Breaker yang membantunya membuat perjanjian lah yang bisa memutuskan perjanjiannya. Jika kau meminta aku yang melakukannya, sama saja kau menginginkan Zitao mati…"

 **.**

"ARGHHH!"

Erangan serupa terdengar beberapa kali dari dalam ruang laboraturium sebelum akhirnya suasana kembali sunyi senyap. Beberapa orang yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih dilengkapi dengan jas laboraturium tampak hilir-mudik, berulang kali memeriksa keadaan seseorang yang berada di dalam sebuah tabung kaca besar dan sebuah pedang berwarna hitam kelam secara bergantian.

"Sudah semuanya?"

"Ya, semua energi sudah dikeluarkan,"

"Kalau begitu kita mulai proses pemindahan energinya ke dalam pedang sekarang,"

Dengan sebuah alat berwujud seperti bola besi dengan banyak kabel yang mengelilinginya, energi yang tadinya telah dikeluarkan dari tubuh sang Dealer kini dialirkan kedalam pedang berwarna hitam tadi. Memerlukan waktu sekitar satu jam agar proses transfer-nya berjalan sempurna dan setelah selesai, pedang tersebut diberi label, K-02.

"Bagaimana pedangnya?"

"Ini masih belum sempurna karena mereka berhasil memutuskan perjanjian sebelum kita sempat menyegel semua energi yang berada pada Dealer waktu itu. Tapi jika hanya untuk melukai Kris, pedang ini akan dapat melakukannya dengan baik,"

"Baiklah. Yin, panggil Kai kemari,"

"Baik, Tuan,"

Tak lama, sekretaris bernama Yin tersebut kembali bersama dengan seorang lelaki disisinya.

"Ada apa memanggilku?" tanya Kai.

"Berikan pedang itu padanya," perintah Tuan Wang.

"Bagaimana, kau menyukainya?" tanyanya pada Kai.

Kai memutar pedang tersebut beberapa kali, mengayunkannya sebelum akhirnya mengarahkan ujung pedang tersebut tepat didepan wajah Tuan Wang dengan tampang menyebalkannya.

"Cukup bagus. Tapi ini belum sempurna jika kau ingin membunuh Kris,"

"Aku tahu. Kami sedang mencoba untuk mendapatkan Dealer barunya. Tunggulah sebentar lagi dan kami akan menyempurnakan pedang itu,"

"Dealer barunya Kris? Siapa?"

"Namanya Huang Zitao. Dia seorang mahasiswa dan –"

"Aku tahu," Kai memotong perkataan Yin, "Aku mengenal Huang Zitao. Serahkan dia padaku," ujar Kai dengan seringaian diwajahnya.

 **.**

Saat Zitao terbangun, dia hampir saja berteriak ketika melihat Kris yang tidur disebelahnya. Tapi dibatalkannya saat melihat wajah Kris yang sedang tertidur tersebut. Ia perlahan keluar dari selimutnya, dan hampir berteriak untuk kedua kalinya saat menyadari bahwa Kris tidak mengenakan baju atasannya. Tapi lagi-lagi batal saat Zitao melihat Stigma yang menutupi hampir seluruh punggung Kris. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Stigma tersebut, tapi Kris menghentikannya.

"Jangan disentuh!"

"O-oh… maaf,"

"Kau bisa tertular jika menyentuhnya. Jadi, jangan disentuh," ujar Kris dengan nada yang lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

"Apa itu sakit?"

"Ya,"

"Kalau begitu, lanjutkan saja tidurmu. Aku akan membuatkan sarapan dan berisap-siap untuk kuliah,"

"Zitao," panggil Kris bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menarik Zitao untuk kembali keatas tempat tidur. Posisi saat ini adalah Zitao yang berada dibawah kungkungan kedua tangan dan lutut Kris. Tubuh bagian atas Kris terekspos sepenuhnya dihadapan Zitao. Untuk beberapa saat, lelaki berambut perak tersebut hanya diam dengan matanya menatap lurus pada mata milik Zitao.

"Apa kau suka tidur larut malam?" tanya Kris.

"Huh?"

"Lingkaran hitam dimatamu itu…"

"O-oh… sejak lahir mataku memang seperti ini,"

"Zitao…" Kris memanggil namanya sekali lagi.

"Y-ya?"

"Jika suatu saat terjadi sesuatu padaku, apa kau akan menangis untukku?"

"Maksudmu?"

Kris tidak menjawab lagi. Dia berguling kesebelah Zitao, "Lupakan saja,"

Zitao bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar, "Aku akan memanggilmu setelah selesai membuat sarapan,"

"Hm,"

 **.**

Hari ini ada yang berbeda dikantin jurusan matematika, ada sebuah gerombolan, gerombolan perempuan-perempuan dari berbagai jurusan disekitar jurusan matematika yang mengerubungi satu objek. Seorang lelaki, yang biasanya dijuluki 'Prince' oleh setiap perempuan di Universitas Seoul. Kai.

Sekumpulan wanita tersebut secara kompak menolehkan kepala mereka kesatu titik saat Kai melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang. Huang Zitao. Zitao terlihat kaget saat merasakan aura hitam yang tertuju padanya. Ia melihat Kai yang melambai padanya, tapi alih-alih menuju ke Kai, Zitao malah memutar balik arahnya. Ia masih ingin hidup dengan tenang, jika dia menghampiri Kai, maka bisa dipastikan bahwa perempuan-perempuan tersebut pasti akan menghabisinya. Padahal mereka hanya berteman, tetapi kenapa para predator –penggemarnya Kai– selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh?

Melihat Zitao yang memutar balik arahnya, Kai beranjak dari mejanya dan mengejar Zitao.

"Tao! Hei, Tao!"

"Jangan panggil aku!"

"Tao, tunggu!"

"Aku masih ingin hidup,"

"Memangnya siapa yang membunuhmu?"

"Perempuan-perempuan yang menjadi penggemarmu itu!"

"Hei, berhenti! Mereka sudah tidak ada,"

Zitao berhenti dan menatap kebelakang, tempat dimana Kai berada dan langsung melanjutkan langkahnya lagi saat melihat perempuan-perempuan penggemar Kai berada tepat dibelakang lelaki berkulit tan tersebut.

"Mereka masih berada disana! Jangan panggil aku!"

Kai mulai kesal dengan tingkah Zitao, membuatnya mempercepatkan langkahnya dan menangkap tangan Zitao, kemudian menariknya menuju ke sebuah ruang kelas yang kosong.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu," ujar Kai.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang yang bernama Kris?"

"Kris? Siapa?"

Zitao berbohong dengan mudahnya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri sejak dia keluar dari rumahnya tadi pagi. Karena ia baru dalam dunia ini dan tidak mengetahui siapa kawan dan siapa lawan, maka dirinya sebisa mungkin menekan kemungkinan bahwa Kris sedang terikat perjanjian dengannya. Hal ini juga dilakukannya atas saran dari Chanyeol tadi malam. Sampai saat ini, ia baru mengenal Kris, Chanyeol, seorang lelaki berkulit pucat bernama Sehun dan seorang lainnya yang dipanggil Suho.

"Kau berbohong," sergah Kai. Zitao menatap Kai dengan pandangan bingung, "Aku memang tidak tahu siapa itu Kris. Lagipula, mengapa kau menanyakan hal ini padaku?"

Kai terlihat sangat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Zitao menunggu balasan darinya dengan sabar dan kembali memasang tampang bingungnya saat Kai pergi meninggalkan dirinya tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya.

"Dasar aneh," gumam Zitao.

' _Tapi bagaimana Kai bisa mengenal Kris_?' sambungnya dalam hati.

 **.**

Seperti biasa, begitu selesai dengan semua kelasnya, Zitao akan pergi ke perpustakaan kota, entah untuk mengerjakan tugasnya atau sekedar membaca buku-buku disana dan baru akan pulang saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

Zitao mengeratkan mantel yang dipakainya karena udara malam yang cukup menusuk hari ini. Ia berjalan menuju halte bis dan duduk disana. Setengah jam berlalu, tapi Zitao tak melihat satupun bis lewat dihadapannya. Jalanan disekitarnya juga agak sepi. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang terlihat berjalan di tepi trotoar dan ia hanya sesekali melihat kendaraan lain melaju dijalan raya. Ini aneh, seharusnya situasinya tidak sesunyi ini. Zitao mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling saat merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasinya dan ia menemukan Kris sedang berdiri di seberang jalan, seperti biasa dengan pakaian serba hitamnya. Karena jarak yang cukup jauh, Zitao tidak bisa mendengar apapun yang dikatakan oleh Kris dari seberang jalan, maka dari itu, Zitao mencoba untuk membaca gerak bibir Kris.

"Per-gi-da-ri-sa-na?"

Sebelum Zitao sempat melakukan hal yang diperintahkan oleh Kris, tubuhnya telah terlebih dahulu di kepung oleh 3 orang Hunter. Salah seorang dari Hunter tersebut mencoba untuk menyuntikkan sesuatu pada Zitao, namun gagal karena Kris yang muncul dihadapan Zitao.

Dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan, dikeluarkannya salah satu pedang miliknya dan menebas tangan Hunter yang ingin menyuntik Zitao tadi. Hunter tersebut mengerang kesakitan saat melihat tangannya yang putus tergeletak di jalanan. Kris tidak menunggu lama untuk melayangkan sebuah tendangan ke masing-masing Hunter yang berada dihadapannya, membuat keduanya terlempar ke jalanan. Kris memanfaatkan keadaan tersebut untuk membawa Zitao pergi dari tempat itu.

Zitao tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia dan Kris bisa tiba secepat itu di rumahnya, padahal jarak antara rumah dan halte bis tempatnya menunggu tadi cukup jauh. Begitu sampai dirumah, Zitao langsung membukakan pintu. Ia berbalik saat merasa bahwa Kris tidak mengikutinya masuk.

"Kris, apa kau…"

BRUKK…

Kris terjatuh dalam pelukan Zitao, "Kris?"

–dan pingsan…

 **.**

Zitao membaringkan tubuh Kris diatas tempat tidur. Ia meraba dahi lelaki tersebut, tetapi tidak merasakan apapun selain dingin. Zitao pikir, karena Kris sedikit banyak memiliki kebiasaan seperti manusia biasa, seperti tidur dan bisa memakan makanan manusia, maka Kris juga bisa demam. Tapi dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah saat ini Kris demam atau tidak.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghubungi Chanyeol…"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Disaat dirinya sedang memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya pada Kris, Zitao merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang menyengat bahunya. Tepat dibagian segelnya berada. Rasa sakitnya menusuk hingga ke tulang dan Zitao meringis karenanya.

" _Karena jika itu sudah terasa sakit, maka kita harus mengakhiri perjanjian ini sebelum kau ikut mati bersamaku_ ,"

Zitao kembali teringat dengan perkataan Kris tempo hari. Dia ingin membebaskan diri dari perjanjian itu. Tapi entah kenapa, semakin ia memikirkan hal tersebut, semakin dirinya merasa kalau dirinya bersikap egois karena membiarkan Kris menahan sakitnya sendiri. Tapi, jika dia tidak melepaskan perjanjian mereka, Kris juga akan semakin melemah. Dan lagi, ia tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana rupa Deal Breaker yang membuatnya sampai terlibat dalam hal semcam ini. Zitao sungguh membenci dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun disaat seperti ini.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun…" suara Kris terdengar lirih. Zitao menoleh kearah Kris, "Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Semakin buruk, kurasa,"

"Aku akan secepatnya menemukan Deal Breaker itu dan mengembalikan energi Hollow-mu padamu,"

"Zitao…"

"Ya?"

"Kalau aku bilang aku menyukaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba…"

Dalam sekejap, Kris telah berada tepat dihadapan Zitao. Berbisik dengan pelan ditelinga Zitao, "Maafkan aku…"

"Huh?"

Dan pada detik berikutnya, Kris mencium Zitao, tepat di bibirnya. Zitao yang kaget tidak memberikan reaksi apapun saat Kris menciumnya. Bahkan setelah Kris melepaskannya dan terkekeh melihat wajah _emotionless_ -nya, Zitao masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Apa itu tadi?"

"Semacam transfer energi. Sepertinya aku kelelahan setelah penyerangan tadi dan harus membawamu secepat mungkin pergi dari tempat tadi,"

"Kau bisa menyerap energimu dariku?"

Kris mengangguk, "Tapi tidak bisa kulakukan setiap saat,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena nyawamu bisa berada dalam bahaya. Aku hanya bisa melakukannya sesekali. Kau tidak keberatan, 'kan jika aku melakukannya lagi?"

 _Melakukannya lagi_. Itu artinya Kris akan menciumnya lagi?!

"Ya. Hanya itu caranya,"

"Apa?"

"Transfer energi dilakukan melalui ciuman,"

"Ka-kau membaca pikiranku?"

"Kau juga bisa melakukan itu padaku jika kau mau, Zi. Selama perjanjian itu ada, kita akan selalu terhubung,"

"Benarkah?" Zitao berujar tak percaya. Zitao menatap Kris sejenak, kemudian ia mendengar sesuatu.

' _Boleh aku menciummu lagi_?'

Zitao menatap Kris dengan tajam, kemudian meraih sebuah bantal dan melemparkannya pada Kris, "Tidak boleh!"

Lalu Zitao keluar dari kamar dengan wajah memerah sementara Kris tertawa di tempatnya.

 **.**

Sementara itu, baik Kris maupun Zitao, keduanya tak ada yang menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari jarak yang cukup jauh dan melihat mereka berciuman. Kai mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat hal itu dan menggeram kesal.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Kris…"

 **.**

Tiga hari telah berlalu semenjak Kris mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan tinggal bersama dengan Zitao sampai mereka berhasil menemukan Deal Breaker mereka. Zitao sudah mulai terbiasa terbangun dengan Kris di sampingnya atau dengan Kris yang tiba-tiba menciumnya. Kadang Zitao bingung, Kris memang menciumnya karena kebutuhan energi nya atau dia sengaja melakukannya? Karena, Kris pernah berkata bahwa nyawanya akan berada dalam bahaya jika Kris melakukannya terlalu sering. Tapi, terhitung dari ciuman pertama mereka di malam itu, saat ini mungkin Kris sudah menciumnya sebanyak hampir 20 kali.

"Hei…"

"Apa?"

"Kau sengaja, ya, menciumku?" tanya Zitao sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada Kris.

"Itu memang disengaja," jawab Kris, "Aku melakukannya untuk mengembalikan energiku yang terkuras,"

Zitao mendengus, "Bukan itu maksudku. Katamu aku bisa mati jika kau terlalu sering melakukannya,"

"Oh, itu. Aku bisa memilih ketika menciummu, aku akan menyerap energimu atau tidak,"

Kris menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk merapikan rambutnya, kebiasaannya jika sednag gugup, "Err… sebenarnya, aku hanya menyerap energimu sebanyak empat kali,"

"Lalu sisanya?"

"Aku hanya ingin menciummu,"

"A-apa?" wajah Zitao sontak bersemu karena malu dan geram.

"Zi-Zitao… jangan marah…" Kris beranjak dari kursinya saat melihat Zitao mengacungkan spatula padanya.

"Kau mau mati?"

"Aku bahkan tidak 'hidup', Zi" balas Kris dengan polosnya. Kris itu adalah Hollow terkuat, dia tidak takut dengan apapun karena jika ada yang menyerangnya, ia tinggal menebasnya dengan pedangnya, tapi entah kenapa, saat ia melihat Zitao dengan spatulanya, ia merasa takut.

"Kemari kau! Seenaknya menciumku dengan modus seperti itu!"

Mungkin selama eksistensinya, ini adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah dilakukan oleh Kris. Berlarian mengelilingi rumah dengan Zitao yang mengejarnya. Untuk apa juga dia menghindar? Seharusnya dia tidak takut dengan Zitao yang seperti ini. Tapi disatu sisi, dia merasa senang karena bisa menggoda Zitao sampai seperti ini. Zitao terlihat manis saat marah.

–Eh, Apa?

Tiba-tiba saja Kris menghentikan larinya dan berbalik kearah Zitao. Membuat lelaki bermata bak panda yang mengejarnya tersebut mengerem mendadak dan berakibat pada hilangnya keseimbangan dirinya sehingga dia jatuh menimpa Kris. Kris dan Zitao sama-sama mengerang kesakitan, terlebih Kris yang punggungnya langsung menghantam lantai dengan kuat.

"Astaga, Kris, maafkan aku…"

Zitao buru-buru bangkit tapi Kris menariknya dan membuatnya kembali jatuh menimpa tubuh Kris.

"Kris?"

"Apa aku pernah bilang kalau aku menyukaimu?"

"Pernah,"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Zitao tidak menjawab. Ditatapnya mata Kris dengan intens, kemudian, tiba-tiba saja dia mengecup bibir Kris. Bangkit dengan cepat dari atas tubuh Kris dan berlari ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua seraya berkata, "Aku sudah menjawabmu,"

"Kau mau kemana, Zi? Tidak mau memperpanjang durasi ciumanmu tadi?"

"Tidak! Aku mau kuliah!"

"Ini hari sabtu. Kau tidak ada kelas," jawab Kris kalem.

BRAKK…

Kris bisa mendengar suara pintu kamar yang dibanting oleh Zitao, lalu terkekeh ditempatnya. Zitao' _s cute_ , _indeed_ …

Sementara itu, Zitao menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur dengan wajah mencium bantal. Gila! Apa yang tadi dilakukannya? Ia jadi terlihat seperti remaja putri yang sedang kasmaran. Itu memalukan! Lagipula, perasaan apa itu? Setelah dipikir lagi, ini konyol. Bisa-bisanya dia menyukai Kris yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari seminggu dan menciumnya seperti tadi. Astaga…

"Arghh!" Zitao mengeluarkan teriakan frustrasinya yang teredam oleh bantal. Kemudian terdengar suara pintu kamarnya yang diketuk.

"Zi, buka pintunya…" Kris mengetuk pintu kamar itu beberapa kali. Dia hanya ingin menggoda Zitao lagi, sih, sebenarnya. Tapi Kris mulai merasa aneh saat Zitao tak kunjung membalas panggilannya. Terlebih saat mendengar suara gaduh dari dalam kamar, Kris langsung mendobrak pintu tersebut dan melihat bahwa ada seseorang yang baru saja membawa Zitao keluar melalui jendela. Kris mencoba mengejarnya, tapi orang tersebut lebih cepat.

Kris kemudian kembali lagi ke rumah Zitao untuk mengambil semua perlengkapannya lalu bergegas menuju ke tempat teman-temannya berada. Meskipun sekilas, tapi Kris dapat melihat wajah orang yang menculik Zitao tadi. Dia adalah orang yang paling bersemangat untuk membunuhnya. Kai.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Author's Note:**

Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir dari IF. Dan lebih panjang dari ini. Kalau ga ada halangan, tanggal 10 atau 11 chapter 3 aka chapter terakhirnya bakalan Grey update. See ya (:

P.s: ada typo? Maklumi saja. Typo itu manusiawi. wkwk


	3. Escape

"Kris! Aku baru saja ingin mengabarimu. Baekhyun sudah –"

"Panggil Sehun kemari sekarang juga," ujar Kris pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol ingin bertanya, tapi melihat ekspresi mengerikan Kris, Chanyeol menunda hal tersebut dan langsung memanggil Sehun. Tak lama mereka berdua tiba dihadapan Kris.

"Ada apa?"

"Sehun, aku ingin kau melacak keberadaan Kai saat ini,"

"Kai?"

"Dia baru saja menculik Zitao,"

"APA?!"

"Cepat lakukan sebelum dia berada diluar jangkauanmu,"

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau bersamanya sepanjang waktu?"

Kris menggeleng, "Mungkin dia menemukan celah," kata Kris, "Apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi, Chanyeol?"

"Oh, iya. Aku meminta bantuan Baekhyun dan dia sudah menemukan Deal Breaker kalian,"

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Di ruang bawah tanah. Bersama Baekhyun. Kuharap kau tidak terkejut saat bertemu dengannya,"

 **Title : IT FOLLOWS**

 **Author : V.D_Cho**

 **Cast : Tao, Yifan (Kris) dan teman-teman ^^**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Thriller**

 **Type : YAOI**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Warning :** It's a YAOI fanfict. As you see in other ff. DLDR. Don't be a plagiator, make your own story don't take my idea or any plot in this ff. This is all pure my own imagination. Please appreciate my hard work. Take with full credit. ^^

 **This ff is dedicated for #PANDANETESDAY event, semua penghuni grup KTHS tercinta, terutama Kuro-neechan dan juga untuk para reader tercinta. Wkwk :v**

 **V.D Entertainment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::IT FOLLOWS CHAPTER 2,5:::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Seharusnya kau tidak terlibat, Tao…"

"Ini salahmu sendiri,"

"Jangan salahkan aku jika aku melakukan hal ini padamu. Ini adalah suatu keharusan karena aku sangat ingin membunuh kekasih barumu itu. Setidaknya kau aman dari tangan para iblis yang menyebut diri mereka Hunter itu,"

Kai berujar pada Zitao yang kini tengah berada di dalam sebuah kamar dengan nuansa serba putih. Berbaring dengan mata terpejam dan dikelilingi oleh sebuah perisai tak kasat mata yang mencegahnya untuk kabur ketika dirinya terbangun nanti. Setelah berujar demikian, Kai kembali menghilang dari sana.

 **.**

"Aku benci teleporter," kata Sehun. Disebelahnya, Luhan tampak sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya sendiri, "Jadi Zitao ini adalah Dealer barunya Kris?"

"Iya," jawab Sehun.

"Dan kita harus segera menemukan dan menyelamatkannya sebelum dia dirubah menjadi senjata untuk membunuh Kris?"

"Iya,"

Luhan menutup bukunya dan menatap Sehun dengan tampang memberengut kesal, "Kenapa kau hanya menjawabku dengan singkat seperti itu?"

"Aku sedang berkonsentrasi, sayang. Kai itu teleporter. Posisinya selalu berpindah setiap saat dan itu menyulitkanku,"

Sehun dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, menarik Luhan dan membuat Luhan tersembunyi di belakangnya. Sekitar 10 orang Hunter telah mengepung mereka.

"Halo, Sehun, lama tidak berjumpa, apa kau merindukanku?" seorang lelaki menyeruak dari 10 orang Hunter tersebut. Sehun masih tetap dengan ekspresi datar dan tenangnya, "Tentu. Saking rindunya aku jadi ingin membunuhmu dan mengawetkan mayatmu, meletakkannya di kamarku agar aku bisa melihatmu setiap hari jika aku merindukanmu,"

"Owh~ manis sekali, Sehunn _ie_ …"

"Cukup basa-basinya! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan disini?"

"Apa, ya? Mungkin melakukan hal yang sama padamu. Aku sudah memperkirakan jika kau pasti akan ikut campur dalam masalah ini dan akan menjadi penghalang untukku karena hanya kau yang bisa melacak keberadaanku. Jadi aku ingin memusnahkanmu terlebih dahulu, oh! Mungkin Dealer cantikmu itu bisa kuubah menjadi senjata yang cantik juga,"

Sehun semakin menyembunyikan Luhan dibalik tubuhnya.

Kai melirik jam tangannya sekilas, "Baiklah, waktuku tidak banyak. Selamat bersenang-senang," dengan demikian, ia kembali menghilang dan kesepuluh Hunter tersebut mulai menyerang Sehun dan Luhan.

"Luhan…"

"Tenang Sehun. Kita sudah pernah melawan dengan jumlah yang lebih besar dari ini, aku pasti bisa mengatasinya,"

Sehun mengangguk. Luhan menarik salah satu pedang milik Sehun yang berada diatas meja dan langsung bergerak melawan 3 orang Hunter sementara Sehun yang memegang dua buah pedang bertarung melawan sisanya.

Sehun mengayunkan pedangnya kesana dan kemari, menyerang setiap Hunter yang berada dalam jarak dekat dengannya. Sehun berhasil memotong tangan salah satu Hunter,tapi itu tak membuat yang lainnya merasa gentar. Sementara itu, Luhan sendiri baru saja berhasil menjatuhkan salah satu lawannya ke lantai dan menebas lehernya. Dia memutar ujung pedangnya kebelakang dan menghunuskannya pada salah satu Hunter yang menyerangnya dari belakang lalu menarik kembali pedang tersebut untuk menghalau serangan Hunter lain dihadapannya.

"Luhan kita harus cepat, menyingkirlah. Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya," Luhan mengangguk mendengar perkataan Sehun dan sesegera mungkin menyingkir dari tempatnya menuju ke balik sofa untuk berlindung.

"Sehun, usahakan kerusakannya diminimalisir, _okay_? Barang-barang milik ibuku itu mahal,"

"Akan kucoba, Lu,"

Sehun melompat mundur dari kedelepan Hunter yang tersisa. Lalu dia merentangkan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam pedang tersebut lebar-lebar. Iris matanya berubah menjadi putih sepenuhnya dan hal itu membuat para Hunter yang berhadapan dengannya memasang posisi siaga.

" _Hurricane_!"

Sehun melakukan gerakan menebas dengan kedua pedangnya dari tempatnya. Menciptakan sebuah serangan tak terlihat berupa pedang-pedang tak kasat mata yang diiringi dengan suara seperti angin ribut yang dalam sekejap menghancurkan berbagai perabotan rumah yang berada didepannya. Luhan meringis mendengar suara pecahan beberapa barang dan bergumam berulang kali tentang ibunya yang akan membunuhnya saat melihat kondisi rumah mereka yang kacau balau nanti. Tubuh para Hunter tersebut terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian akibat terkena serangan dari Sehun dan membuat semuanya tewas ditempat seketika.

"Lu, ayo pergi, kita harus ke bar sekarang,"

 **.**

"Dio?"

"Bukan. Namanya Kyungsoo. Mirip sekali dengan Dio, 'kan?" Baekhyun muncul dari belakang Kris dan mendahului lelaki itu masuk ke ruang bawah tanah yang sekelilingnya terbuat dari kaca.

"Aku baru menemukannya pagi tadi dan langsung mengajaknya kemari. Aku sudah menanyakan beberapa hal dan dia mengatakan dia tidak sengaja melakukan hal itu pada kalian. Orang yang meminta bantuannya sedang sekarat dan dia harus segera melepaskan segelnya. Beberapa Hunter juga mengincar mereka dan kebetulan kau dan Tao sedang berada disana," jelas Baekhyun.

Kris mengangguk sebelum akhirnya duduk didepan lelaki bernama Kyungsoo tersebut. Kris baru ingin berbicara saat Baekhyun kembali menginterupsinya. Baekhyun berbisik padanya, "Aku tidak terlalu yakin. Tapi sepertinya beberapa ingatan tentang Dio ada padanya. Kau tahu, seperti reinkarnasi atau sejenisnya,"

Kris kembali menatap kearah Kyungsoo, lelaki muda bermata bulat tersebut hanya diam tak bergeming ditempatnya.

"Aku akan langsung ke intinya, aku ingin kau melepaskan segel kami, aku dan Zitao,"

"Zitao tidak ada disini,"

"Aku tahu, maka dari itu aku ingin kau juga mencari keberadaan Zitao terlebih dahulu. Karena kau adalah Deal Breaker-nya, kau pasti juga terhubung dengan Zitao lebih dari yang bisa kulakukan,"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, "Zitao dibawa oleh seorang lelaki bernama Kai ke sebuah tempat. Aku tidak tahu dimana tepatnya, tapi seluruh ruangannya berwarna putih dan tubuh Zitao disegel disana dalam keadaan tak sadar,"

"Eden's Hell," kata Suho. Kris dan Baekhyun sama-sama menoleh kearah Suho yang entah sejak kapan berada diambang pintu.

"Kau tidak bisa kesana dalam keadaan seperti saat ini, Kris. Kau akan terbunuh bahkan sebelum kau sempat menembus gerbang pertama Eden's Hell," kata Suho lagi. Kris ingin membantah, tapi Suho kembali melanjutkan, "Aku baru saja mendapat informasi dari Chen dan Xiumin, mereka bilang Kai sudah mendapatkan senjata baru untuk membunuhmu, mungkin senjata itu belum sempurna, tapi dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini, aku yakin dia bisa membuatmu terluka parah hanya dengan beberapa tebasan,"

"Energi yang mereka dapatkan pasti berasal dari Jun," gumam Baekhyun. Jun adalah Dealer terdahulu Kris sebelum Kris terikat perjanjian dengan Zitao.

Dulu, demi melindungi Jun, Kris dan yang lainnya sempat terlibat perkelahian sengit melawan para Hunter yang saat itu sudah memiliki senjata untuk membunuh Kris yang mereka dapatkan dari Dealer sebelum Jun. Mereka berhasil mengalahkan para Hunter tersebut, tapi Kris harus menerima luka yang cukup parah, beberapa lukanya sembuh dengan cepat, dan sisanya mulai menggerogoti tubuh Kris secara perlahan. Selain Kris, mereka juga kehilangan salah satu anggota mereka, seorang Deal Breaker bernama Dio. Dio terluka parah selama pertarungan dan ditambah lagi dirinya yang mencoba untuk menyelamatkan Kris, membuat nyawanya semakin berada dalam bahaya. Dio akhirnya meninggal setelah salah seorang Hunter menusuknya tepat dibagian jantung. Kai yang saat itu berada dipihak Kris, menyalahkan Kris atas kematian Dio. Dan semenjak itu, Kai menghilang, setelah sebelumnya mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Aku tidak yakin jika kita menunggu lebih lama lagi nasib Tao tidak akan berbeda dari Jun dan Mei."

"Dimana Sehun?"

"Dia sedang dirumah Luhan. Melacak keberadaan Kai,"

"Kenapa harus dirumah Luhan?" tanya Suho.

"Mana kutahu," jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol muncul di ruang bawah tanah dengan darah yang menodai hampir seluruh pakaiannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Chan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ini bukan darahku, ini darah Luhan,"

"Luhan?!"

"Sehun dan Luhan mendapat serangan ketika mereka berada dirumah Luhan untuk melacak Kai. Sehun mengatakan bahwa Kai sempat menemui mereka dan kemudian memerintahkan kepada 10 Hunter yang dibawanya untuk menyerang mereka, Sehun berhasil mengalahkannya, namun sewaktu mereka dalam perjalanan kemari, mereka kembali mendapat serangan dan Luhan terkena luka tebasan di punggungnya,"

"Lalu dimana mereka sekarang?" tanya Suho.

"Luhan sudah berada didalam bar, tapi Sehun masih melawan para Hunter itu dibantu oleh Xiumin,"

"Aku akan melihat kondisi Luhan," ujar Suho.

"Baekhyun, kau temani Kyungsoo disini, Chanyeol, ikut aku untuk membantu Sehun dan Xiumin," ujar Kris.

 **.**

"Dia sudah berada bersama mereka, Tuan,"

"Baguslah. Kurasa ini akan menjadi kejutan untuk Kai. Dan Lin, cepat temukan lokasi pasti dari tempat bernama Eden's Hell itu, bawa Huang Zitao padaku,"

"Baik, Tuan,"

Perempuan bersama Lin tersebut mengundurkan diri dari hadapan lelaki paruh baya yang biasa mereka panggil Tuan Wang tersebut. Setelahnya, Tuan Wang menghubungi seseorang dengan ponselnya.

 **.**

Zitao tahu kalau dia sedang bermimpi. Dalam mimpinya ia berada disebuah padang rumput yang sangat indah. Sendirian. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya bisa berada disana atau bagaimana ia bisa sampai disana. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah berjalan mengitari padang rumput tersebut hingga akhirnya dia melihat seseorang dikejauhan. Kris.

Zitao berlari untuk menghampiri sosok Kris tersebut.

"Kris!" panggilnya. Kris menoleh dan tersenyum pada Zitao saat Zitao tiba dihadapannya.

"Apa yang…" perkataan Zitao terhenti saat melihat ada sosok lain disana. Tergeletak tepat disebelahnya, padahal sebelumnya hanya ada dirinya dan Kris.

Zitao memperhatikan sosok yang tergeletak bersimbah darah tersebut dengan seksama, "Kris?" gumamnya tak percaya. Jika sosok yang tengah tergeletak tak berdaya tersebut adalah Kris, lantas siapa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang? Zitao mengangkat kepalanya, seketika seluruh pemandangan padang rumput tersebut berubah menjadi padang tandus nan gersang. Sosok Kris yang berdiri dihadapannya digantikan dengan sosok Kai yang tengah menyeringai menyeramkan padanya.

"Kai?"

"Hai, Tao…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada,"

Zitao menjatuhkan dirinya tepat disebelah Kris. Dia mencoba untuk menyentuh Kris, tapi jemarinya seperti disengat oleh sesuatu seperti aliran listrik saat melakukannya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kris?"

"Dia mati," jawab Kai.

"Apa!?"

" _Well_ , mungkin sebentar lagi. Kau tak akan bisa menyentuhnya. Dia pantas untuk mati karena dia sudah menyebabkan Dio mati," ujar Kai dengan ekspresi penuh amarah saat dirinya menatap Kris.

"Tidak, Kai. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi itu masa lalu. Kumohon, bantu aku untuk menyelamatkan Kris,"

Bukannya membantu, Kai malah tertawa mendengar permintaan Zitao.

"Jangan bercanda, Huang Zitao. Jika kau ingin menyelamatkannya, berusahalah sendiri,"

Lalu, Kai menghilang dari hadapan Zitao. Menyisakan dirinya berdua dengan Kris.

"Kris..." Zitao menyebut nama Kris berulang kali dengan putus asa. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh lelaki itu.

"Zi…"

"Kris?"

"… Selamat tinggal. Perjanjian kita berakhir disini…"

Zitao tersentak. Dia terbangun dari tidurnya dan berteriak memanggil Kris. Tapi suaranya sama sekali tidak terdengar dan tubuhnya juga tak dapat digerakkan. Padahal ia yakin ia telah berteriak sangat kuat tadi.

' _Apa yang terjadi_?' pikirnya, kemudian ia teringat bahwa tadi ia bertemu dengan Kai yang entah bagaimana bisa berada dikamarnya, lalu ia dibuat tak sadarkan diri oleh Kai. Kemungkinan besar Kai jugalah yang membawanya ke tempat ini dan membuatnya tak dapat bergerak dan bersuara seperti saat ini.

' _Apa maksud dari mimpi tadi_?'

 **.**

Kai memperhatikan pertarungan antara Hunter-Hunter yang dikirimnya dengan Sehun, Kris, Xiumin dan Chanyeol dari jauh. Kali ini bisa dipastikan bahwa para Hunter tersebut tidak akan mudah dikalahkan seperti sebelumnya karena senjata mereka telah di _upgrade_ ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi dan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Ditambah lagi, mereka sudah pernah mendapatkan Dealer milik Xiumin dan Chanyeol dan berhasil membuat sebuah senjata sempurna untuk membunuh mereka.

Beruntung tak ada manusia biasa yang bisa melihat pertarungan ini. Jika ada, maka pastilah keadaan saat ini tambah kacau.

Kai terus memperhatikan dan lebih banyak memfokuskan dirinya pada Kris. Tapi fokusnya tersebut berubah saat ia melihat Baekhyun keluar dari dalam bar bersama seorang lelaki lainnya.

"Dio?"

 **.**

"Hei… Kau bisa mendengarku?"

Zitao hanya bisa menggerakkan bola matanya ke kiri dan ke kanan karena tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakkan, bahkan hanya untuk menolehkan kepalanya saja dia tidak bisa.

"Tidak perlu mencariku. Kau tidak akan bisa menemukanku,"

Zitao sangat ingin bertanya pada suara tanpa rupa tersebut, tapi suaranya juga tak dapat ia keluarkan, hal ini membuat Zitao kesal setengah mati pada Kai.

"Kau juga tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaramu, 'kan?"

"Waktuku tidaklah banyak. Aku akan membantumu. Tapi dengan satu syarat…"

Zitao bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendekatinya meskipun ia tidak tahu siapa.

"… Kris membutuhkanmu, Huang Zitao. Kau tidak perlu menghentikan Kai. Tujuanmu adalah Institute, tempat dimana semua Hunter berada. Mereka memiliki obat penyembuh untuk Kris yang tersimpan di dalam ruangan khusus dan hanya kau yang bisa membuka ruangan tersebut karena kau adalah Dealer-nya Kris. Sekarang, aku akan membebaskanmu. Setelah ini, kau harus segera menuju ke Institute,"

Tubuh Zitao yang tadinya tidak dapat digerakkan, kini dapat kembali berfungsi seperti biasanya. Zitao menoleh ke sekelilingnya.

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa ke Institute yang kau katakan tadi? Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui tempatnya,"

"Segera setelah kau keluar dari tempat ini, akan ada yang menemuimu. Dia yang akan menunjukkan jalan padamu. Waktumu hanya sampai tengah malam ini. Jika melewati batas waktunya, aku tidak yakin Kris dapat diselamatkan,"

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku Mei. Dealer Kris sebelum dirimu dan Jun, selamat tinggal,"

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin diutarakan oleh Zitao. Tapi Zitao tahu bahwa waktunya tidaklah banyak, jadi dia sesegera mungkin mencari jalan keluar dari tempat tersebut. Sialnya, dia tidak melihat satupun pintu disana. Ia seperti terperangkap di dalam sebuah kubus berwarna putih yang tak bercelah.

"Aku mulai membenci ini," rutuk Zitao.

 **.**

Luhan yang kehilangan banyak darah akibat serangan sebelumnya mempengaruhi performa Sehun yang sedang bertarung melawan para Hunter yang terus berdatangan dari segala arah dan tak terhitung jumlahnya, membuat lelaki berelemen angin tersebut sempat mendapatkan beberapa luka goresan di tubuhnya. Sepertinya mereka sudah memiliki senjata yang cukup kuat dan cukup percaya diri untuk menyerang Kris.

Kris bisa dikatakan sebagai pemimpin dari para Hollow yang ada saat ini. Kematiannya tidak hanya akan berdampak pada dirinya, tetapi juga pada para Hollow yang berada di bawah pimpinannya. Menjadi pimpinan atau Leader dari para Hollow bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dilakukan oleh siapa saja. Mereka terpilih dan akan digantikan dengan yang baru dalam periode yang telah ditentukan.

Kris terjatuh saat tubuhnya dilingkupi oleh rasa sakit yang teramat sangat ketika berada di tengah pertarungan dan itu membuat para Hunter semakin gencar melakukan serangan balik. Xiumin yang berada paling dekat dengan Kris mencoba untuk melindunginya dengan membekekukan setiap Hunter yang berusaha mendekati mereka, begitupun dengan Chanyeol yang menyerang setiap Hunter dengan bola-bola api miliknya.

"Kris, kembalilah kedalam. Biar kami yang mengatasi masalah ini!" ujar Xiumin.

Kris memperhatikan semua temannya yang sedang bertarung, sepertinya dia bisa mempercayakan hal ini pada mereka dan ia pun memilih mundur. Saat berada di depan bar, dia berpapasan dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Kalian mau kemana?"

"Kami akan membebaskan Zitao,"

"Apa?! Tidak. Itu terlalu berbahaya untuk kalian berdua! Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaan Eden's Hell, Baekhyun,"

"Setidaknya kami lebih prima darimu. Jangan remehkan aku dan kami juga tidak akan pergi berdua saja, aku akan membawa beberapa teman. Tenanglah,"

"Aku ikut dengan kalian,"

Baekhyun terdiam dan menatap Kris cukup lama.

"Baekhyun, kita tidak punya waktu banyak. Lebih baik kita segera bergerak sebelum para Hunter itu ikut menyerang kita," ujar Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, ayo,"

Dan dalam sekejap mata, mereka bertiga telah menghilang dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

 **.**

Eden's Hell,

Sebuah tempat yang tidak diketahui dimana lokasi pastinya. Jika kau sudah berada disana, kau akan langsung menemukan jalan masuk. Sebuah gerbang raksasa berlapis tujuh dengan penjagaan ketat dari para Guardian Eden's Hell yang nyaris mustahil di tembus kecuali jika dirimu adalah seorang teleporter seperti Kai. Untuk menemukan jalan keluar dari Eden's Hell –itupun jika kau berhasil masuk dengan selamat– tidaklah semudah menemukan jalan masuknya.

Dan itulah yang dialami oleh Huang Zitao saat ini. Dia sudah mengitari seluruh ruangan putih yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sebuah ruangan kosong tanpa adanya ranjang yang tadi menjadi tempat tidurnya, melakukan segala hal untuk menemukan jalan keluar, mulai dari meraba hingga menendang setiap sisi dari dinding putih tersebut, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Zitao sangat ingin segera keluar dari tempat itu karena dia juga tidak tahu berapa banyak waktu yang tersisa sebelum tengah malam tiba. Zitao menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara seseorang.

"Kai?"

"Aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini sekarang juga, Tao,"

Dalam sekejap, Kai sudah meraih tangan Zitao. Zitao tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi melihat ekspresi wajah Kai yang terlihat panik dan bercampur dengan amarah, ia menyimpulkan bahwa sesuatu yang besar telah terjadi.

"Kita akan ke Institute. Segera lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Aku akan membukakan jalan untukmu," ujar Kai.

 **.**

 **To Be Continue…**

 **Author's Note:**

Yah, seharusnya ini sudah berakhir di chapter 3. Tapi setelah baca bagian akhirnya, entah kenapa Grey ngerasa ga 'sreg' gitu. Jadi Grey hapus lagi. Mau dilanjutkan, tapi waktunya mepet banget. Besok Grey masih ada ujian, jadi mau *mencoba* belajar.

Gapapa lah ya? Dimana lagi nemu chapter 2,5 kaya gini. Wkwk.

Dan juga, berhubung Otsu gege udah nagih, dari pada nunggu lama, makanya Grey update sekarang. Chapter 3 nya bakalan diupdate besok atau dua hari dari sekarang. Please anticipate it. See ya~

P.s: Anda menemukan typo? Itu manusiawi. wkwk


	4. The End

" _Namanya Kyungsoo. Dia adalah orang yang sama dengan Deal Breaker bernama Dio yang terbunuh dulu. Dio memang meninggal setelah mendapat tikaman tepat di jantungnya, tapi pihak Institute entah bagaimana bisa mendapatkan jasadnya dan melakukan berbagai eksperimen untuk mengidupkannya kembali. Gila memang, tapi mereka berhasil. Sekarang Kyungsoo telah sepenuhnya berada di bawah kendali Institute. Jika kau melihatnya disekitar para Hollow dan kawanan mereka, itu karena Institute menugaskannya untuk menjadi mata-mata,_

 _Kau pikir mereka akan semudah itu bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang Kris? Tidak. Itu hanya bisa terjadi karena Kyungsoo yang terikat dengan Huang Zitao dan Kris. Hari itu, bukan tanpa disengaja Kyungsoo menyatukan Kris dan Huang Zitao kedalam perjanjian. Semuanya sudah direncanakan. Latar belakang Huang Zitao telah diselidiki sebelumnya,_

 _Percaya atau tidak, Huang Zitao juga adalah Hollow dulunya, jauh sebelum dirimu dan yang lainnya bertemu dengan Kris, aku tidak begitu mengetahui detailnya, tapi dari apa yang kuketahui, hanya Huang Zitao yang bisa menandingi kekuatan Kris. Karena suatu hal, Huang Zitao menjadi seperti sekarang ini dan tidak mengingat satu hal pun tentang dunia ini, karena itulah mereka mengincar Huang Zitao. Karena dengan Huang Zitao, mereka akan dapat menciptakan sebuah senjata dengan kekuatan luar biasa yang tidak hanya dapat membunuh Kris, tetapi juga Hollow yang lain,"_

" _Lalu menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"_

" _Pilihannya hanya ada dua. Kembali ke dirimu yang dulu, lupakan dendammu pada Kris dan dapatkan kembali Dio mu, atau tetap bersama Institute yang pada akhirnya juga akan membunuhmu. Lebih menguntungkan pilihan pertama, menurutku,"_

" _Dio bisa kembali?"_

" _Bisa saja. Tapi kau membutuhkan Huang Zitao,"_

" _Oh, Kris bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang menuju ke Eden's Hell. Dengan keadaannya sekarang, Kris tidak mungkin bisa melewati gerbang pertama, jika kau memilih pilihan nomor satu kurasa kau harus ce–"_

 _Perkataan Yixing terhenti saat mengetahui bahwa Kai sudah tidak lagi berada ditempatnya, "Aku benci teleporter…" gumamnya._

 **Title : IT FOLLOWS**

 **Author : V.D_Cho**

 **Cast : Tao, Yifan (Kris) dan teman-teman ^^**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Thriller**

 **Type : YAOI**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Warning :** It's a YAOI fanfict. As you see in other ff. DLDR. Don't be a plagiator, make your own story don't take my idea or any plot in this ff. This is all pure my own imagination. Please appreciate my hard work. Take with full credit. ^^

 **This ff is dedicated for #PANDANETESDAY event, semua penghuni grup KTHS tercinta, terutama Kuro-neechan dan juga untuk para reader tercinta. Wkwk :v**

 **V.D Entertainment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::IT FOLLOWS CHAPTER 3 - END:::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao bingung dengan sikap Kai saat ini. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Kai baru saja menculiknya dan mengurungnya di Eden's Hell, sekarang lelaki itu datang tiba-tiba dan mengatakan akan membantunya.

Mereka tiba tak jauh dari depan gerbang pertama Eden's Hell. Kai mengernyitkan dahinya saat tidak melihat Baekhyun, Kris ataupun Kyungsoo disana. Menurut perhitungannya, seharusnya saat ini ketiga orang tersebut sudah tiba di gerbang pertama Eden's Hell. Juga tak ada tanda-tanda perkelahian di dekat sana. Sepertinya Kris dan yang lain memang belum tiba. Tapi kenapa?

Tiba-tiba saja Zitao di sebelahnya mengerang kesakitan, "Tao? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Zitao memegangi bahunya dan meringis pelan, "Kris…" gumam Tao.

"Ada apa?"

"Bawa aku ke Institute sekarang juga, Kai. Kumohon…"

"Baiklah,"

 **.**

Baekhyun yang berjalan beriringan dengan Kyungsoo dan Kris menghentikan langkahnya. Seharusnya mereka sudah tiba sejak tadi di gerbang pertama Eden's Hell. Tapi karena suatu alasan yang tidak diberitahukannya pada Kris dan Kyungsoo, ia meminta agar mereka memelankan langkah mereka.

"Kenapa Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap tajam pada Kyungsoo, "Apa maumu, Kyungsoo?"

"Apa maksudmu, Baek?"

"Kau bekerja untuk Institute, bukan?"

"Aku tidak,"

"Aku sudah mengawasimu sejak aku menemukanmu semalam, aku melihatmu sedang berbicara dengan beberapa orang Hunter. Jika kau benar-benar dalam bahaya _malam itu_ karena sedang diburu oleh para Hunter, kau pasti tidak akan bisa berbicara seleluasa itu dengan para Hunter semalam,"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Baekhyun," kilah Kyungsoo lagi.

Kris sedari tadi hanya diam. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya semakin menjadi dan dia tidak mau memperburuk keadaan dengan menunjukkan rasa sakitnya kepada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Ditengah perjuangannya menahan rasa sakit, Kris merasakan ada musuh yang mendekat kearah mereka dalam jumlah yang besar. Kris mengumpat pelan dan berdiri di depan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka mengetahui keberadaan kita? Aku sangat yakin sudah memasang pertahanan sepanjang perjalanan kita," ujar Baekhyun saat 7 orang Hunter mengepung mereka. Baekhyun dengan segera menoleh kearah Kyungsoo, matanya melebar saat melihat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah belati dari balik punggungnya dan hendak menghunuskannya pada Kris. Dengan sigap Baekhyun menahan Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun, kau urus Kyungsoo!"

Dengan demikian, Kris turun ke medan pertarungan dan melawan ketujuh Hunter tersebut. Kris menggeram kesal saat seorang Hunter berhasil menggores pipinya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah menyelamatkan Zitao dan dia harus bergegas. Ketujuh Hunter yang menyerangnya lebih menyulitkan disbanding perkiraannya dan Kris tidak memiliki pilihan lain, jika ia ingin segera mengakhiri semua ini, ia harus mengerahkan kekuatannya. Sedetik kemudian, mata emasnya berubah menjadi merah menyala dan sekujur tubuhnya ditutupi oleh api berwarna hitam yang tidak biasa.

Disisi lain, Baekhyun masih bertarung melawan Kyungsoo, memekik kaget saat melihat Kris memakai kekuatannya.

"Kris… Argh!" Baekhyun baru saja ingin memperingatkan Kris, tapi Kyungsoo telah lebih dulu menghunuskan pisaunya dan mengenai perut Baekhyun. Darah segar mengalir dari luka tusukan tersebut. Baekhyun hanya meringis sebentar sebelum menunjukkan seringaiannya yang mengerikan pada Kyungsoo.

Dengan mudah Baekhyun menjatuhkan Kyungsoo ke tanah hanya dengan satu tangan yang mencekik leher Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang berlutut di atas Kyungsoo masih menyeringai, "Satu informasi untukmu, Kyungsoo, semakin aku terluka, aku akan semakin kuat,"

Baekhyun berdiri masih dengan Kyungsoo dalam genggamannya dan kemudian mendorong Kyungsoo hingga lelaki bermata bulat tersebut menghantam pohon besar yang berada dibelakangnya. Hal itu tidak akan membunuh Deal Breaker, tapi cukup untuk membuat mereka tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa saat. Baekhyun beralih pada Kris dan membantunya. Sialnya, begitu Kris berhasil membunuh Hunter kelimanya dan Baekhyun mencoba untuk membunuh salah satu Hunter lainnya, Hunter yang tersisa memanggil teman-temannya yang lain.

Baekhyun melotot saat melihat kerumunan Hunter yang datang kearah mereka.

"Sial! Kemana mereka disaat seperti ini?" rutuk Baekhyun. Teman-temannya seharusnya sudah sampai dari tadi, tapi kelompok bernama SVT tersebut masih belum menampakkan diri sama sekali.

Seorang Hunter berusaha menyerang Baekhyun yang terlihat sedang melamun. Baekhyun terkesiap karenanya, hampir saja ujung dari pedang yang dipegang oleh Hunter tersebut menembus lehernya kalau saja tidak ada lelaki berambut abu-abu di hadapannya.

"Mingyu! Mana yang lain? Kris tidak boleh bertarung lagi," ujar Baekhyun pada lelaki tersebut.

"Maaf terlambat, Baek. Lihat sekelilingmu,"

Baekhyun menoleh kesekelilingnya. Entah sejak kapan Kris sudah kembali ke mode normalnya dan bertarung dengan dibantu oleh Vernon dan Wonwoo. Sementara itu, ada Junghan, Seungkwan, dan Hoshi yang juga bertarung disisi mereka.

"Mana yang lain?"

"Membantu di bar,"

"Kuserahkan bagian disini pada kalian,"

Dalam sekejap mata, Baekhyun telah membawa Kris keluar dari arena pertarungan. Mereka harus segera menuju ke Eden's Hell. Tapi kemudian, Kris dan Baekhyun berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?"

"Mungkin karena aku terlalu fokus ke pertarungan tadi, aku baru merasakannya sekarang,"

"Apa?"

"Zitao sudah tidak berada di Eden's Hell lagi," ujar Kris.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kai. Dia membawa Zitao ke Institute!"

 **.**

"Mereka semua berhasil dikalahkan, Tuan," lapor Lin.

Tuan Wang mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat dan raut wajahnya seketika terlihat lebih mengerikan dari biasanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Huang Zitao? Kyungsoo?"

"Belum ada kabar terbaru tentang Huang Zitao karena Kyungsoo saat ini sedang tak sadarkan diri dan ditahan oleh para Hollow,"

BRAKK

Tuan Wang menggebrak meja disampingnya. Rencana yang telah disusunnya bisa kacau karena hal ini.

"Bagaimana bisa identitas Kyungsoo terbongkar?"

"Saya tidak tahu, Tuan. Tidak ada Hunter yang kembali dengan selamat untuk melaporkan hal tersebut,"

"Brengsek!" maki Tuan Wang. Kali ini dia membalikkan meja tersebut, membuat semua benda yang berada diatasnya berserakan dilantai.

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana caramu, Lin. Temukan Huang Zitao secepatnya dan segera bawa dia kemari,"

"Bolehkan saya menggunakan-'nya'?" tanya Lin.

Tuan Wang menatap sekretarisnya tersebut sekilas, kemudian mengangguk. Lin membungkuk hormat dan langsung menuju ke laboratorium setelah melihat anggukkan tersebut. Seluruh peneliti yang berada disana langsung memberikan hormat pada Lin.

"Segera siapkan Hunter K-00," perintahnya.

"Ta-tapi nona…"

"Laksanakan atau hidupmu berakhir disini,"

Sebuah ruang besar terbuka saat salah satu dari para peneliti tersebut menekan tombol merah besar yang ada pada sisi pintu baja tebal yang menjadi akses untuk keluar dan masuk ruangan tersebut. Beberapa orang masuk dan membawa keluar sebuah tabung besar yang di dalamnya terdapat seorang lelaki. Tabung tersebut dibuka tak lama kemudian, bersamaan dengan terbukanya mata dari lelaki tersebut. Sekilas tak ada yang aneh dengan lelaki tersebut saat ia telah menapakkan kakinya pada lantai sepenuhnya, kecuali dengan wajahnya yang sangat mirip dengan Kris.

"Lama tak berjumpa…" Lin tersenyum pada lelaki tersebut, kemudian melanjutkan sapaannya, "… Kevin,"

 **.**

Yixing tersentak dari tidurnya. Dengan cepat ia mengenakan jaketnya dan bergegas meninggalkan rumahnya. Ia berusaha agar secepat mungkin tiba di tempat tujuannya. Ia berhenti di depan bar. Keadaannya sangat kacau. Darah dimana-mana dan banyak jejak-jejak hangus di setiap sisi, beberapa objek disekitar bar ada yang terpotong dengan cara yang tak wajar dan beberapa juga ada yang membeku. Tanpa perlu bertanya, Yixing tahu siapa yang telah melakukan semua ini.

"Yixing?"

"Hai Suho. bisa kita bicara?" balas Yixing yang masih berdiri di depan bar pada Suho yang baru saja muncul dari dalam bar.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak disini," Kata Yixing. Suho bergeser kesamping dan memberikan isyarat agar Yixing masuk ke dalam bar.

"Ada apa?" ulang Suho lagi saat mereka sudah berada didalam.

Yixing tidak langsung menjawab melainkan meraih tangan Suho dan tak lama kemudian Suho menarik lepas tangannya dari genggaman Yixing. Yixing baru saja memberikannya sebuah penglihatan.

"Kevin?"

Yixing mengangguk.

"Ini gawat! Apa mereka akan menggunakan Kevin untuk melawan Kris?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Kita membutuhkan Huang Zitao sekarang,"

"Aku tidak –"

"Aku tahu dimana dia. Dia dan Kai sedang menuju ke Institute. Mei menemui Zitao dan juga Baekhyun, Mei menyuruh Zitao untuk segera ke Institute untuk mengambil obat yang bisa menyembuhkan Kris, sedangkan Baekhyun ia suruh untuk membantu Zitao mencari jalan menuju Institute. Tapi ada perubahan rencana saat Kai melihat Kyungsoo,

Kai menemuiku dan aku menceritakan semuanya padanya. Kai sekarang berada dipihak kita, tapi Baekhyun dan Kris masih belum mengetahui ini. Saat ini Kris mungkin sudah mengetahui bahwa Zitao tidak lagi berada di Eden's Hell dan Kai membawanya ke Institute. Kris pasti mengira bahwa Kai akan membunuh Zitao dan menjadikannya senjata," Jelas Yixing panjang lebar.

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?"

"Aku sedang beristirahat, kau tahu? Tenaga ku terkuras habis setelah menerima serangan dari para Hunter, jika saja Kai tidak datang tadi mungkin aku tidak akan berada disini sekarang,"

"Apa? Mereka menyerangmu juga?"

"Ya. Sepertinya mereka akan mengadakan serangan besar-besaran. Lebih besar dari apa yang kalian hadapi tadi,"

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencari cara untuk menghubungi Kris secepatnya. Tapi sebelum itu, ikutlah denganku. Luhan, Xiumin dan Chanyeol terluka dan aku kesulitan untuk menyembuhkan mereka bertiga sekaligus,"

"Baiklah,"

 **.**

Tidak memerlukan banyak waktu bagi Kris dan Baekhyun untuk sampai di Institute. Sebuah gedung fasilitas besar yang terlihat seperti kastil vampir Inggris dengan sejuta peralatan canggih di dalamnya yang bahkan mungkin tidak dapat diciptakan oleh manusia biasa hingga 100 tahun kemudian.

Entah beruntung atau bagaimana, tapi bersamaan dengan mereka, Kai dan Zitao juga tiba disana. Zitao yang melihat Kris langsung berlari dan memeluk lelaki berambut perak tersebut.

"Zi, kau baik-baik saja?"

Zitao mengangguk. Tapi kemudian Kris sadar akan keberadaan Kai disana dan langsung memberikan tatapan tajam pada Kai dan bersiap mengeluarkan padangnya. Zitao menyadari hal itu dan langsung mengambil alih perhatian Kris, mencegahnya untuk menebas Kai dengan pedangnya.

"Kai berada di pihak kita, Kris,"

"Apa?"

"Aku bersama kalian," jawab Kai dengan setengah tak rela, ini demi Dio.

"Benarkah? Kau bukan mata-mata seperti Kyungsoo, 'kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kai menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku bahkan baru melihat Kyungsoo tadi. Dia adalah Dio. Institute memanipulasinya sehingga sekarang dia berada di bawah kendali mereka. Yixing bilang Dio bisa kembali seperti semula tapi dengan bantuan Tao,"

Kris baru saja ingin protes pada Kai, tapi lagi-lagi Zitao menahannya, "Aku juga ada urusan disini, Kris,"

"Urusan apa?"

"Aku akan mengambil obat untuk menyembuhkanmu. Mei bilang hanya aku yang bisa membuka ruangan tempat obat itu tersimpan,"

"Aku tidak memerlukannya," ujar Kris.

"KRIS!"

"Lebih baik aku mati dari pada kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk menemukan obat itu,"

"Tapi aku tidak menyukai pemikiran itu. Biarkan aku mengambilnya,"

Zitao melepaskan dirinya dari Kris dan berjalan menuju Kai.

"Kai, bawa aku masuk ke dalam,"

"Baik,"

"ZI!"

Kai sudah bersiap untuk melakukan teleportasi, tapi dibatalkannya karena pintu utama Institute yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Keadaan sekitar yang hening membuat suara derap langkah seseorang dari dalam Institute terdengar jelas dan menggema. Semakin dekat dan sosok orang tersebut semakin jelas. Pandangan Kris, Baekyun, Zitao dan Kai sepenuhnya tertuju pada sosok tersebut. Keempatnya terlihat seolah terpaku ditempat masing-masing saat sosok tersebut telah berdiri tepat di ambang pintu dan terlihat jelas oleh mereka.

Kevin menyeringai saat melihat Kris.

"Kris…"

"Kevin…"

 **.**

"Chen, laporanmu…"

"Tidak banyak. Jika kau ingin menghentikan Institute, kau harus membunuh Wang. Wang mati, maka semuanya akan berakhir dan kita bisa bebas dari para Hunter,"

"Masalahnya adalah, bagaimana membunuh kakek tua itu,"

Chen menggedikkan bahunya kemudian berbalik dan berjalan mendekat pada Xiumin yang sedang diobati oleh Yixing.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat wajahnya,"

Selesai dengan Xiumin, tubuh Yixing tiba-tiba menegang.

"Yixing, ada apa?"

"Kita harus segera ke Institute. Panggil semua teman-teman kita. Pertarungan besar akan terjadi, kita harus menahan pelindung dunia bawah agar manusia biasa tidak terbawa ke dalam masalah ini,"

"Pertarungan besar?"

Yixing menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan mengangguk, "Kris sudah bertemu dengan Kevin. Leader terdahulu dan Leader saat ini akan bertarung,"

Dengan demikian, tak memerlukan waktu lama bagi mereka untuk segera bersiap dan memanggil bala bantuan untuk membantu mereka menjaga agar pelindung yang menjadi pemisah antara dunia mereka dengan dunia manusia tidak rusak. Mereka tidak mungkin bisa selamat jika ikut bertarung, tapi setidaknya mereka bisa mencoba untuk mengurangi jumlah korban dengan menjaga kekokohan pelindung tersebut.

 **.**

 _Bertahun-tahun yang lalu…_

 _Huang Zitao adalah seorang Hollow, namun dirinya sama sekali tidak pernah terikat perjanjian dengan manusia manapun. Kevin yang melarangnya dan Zitao menyetujui hal tersebut. Karenanya, ia sebisa mungkin menghindari para Deal Breaker serta para calon Dealer, pengecualian untuk teman-teman mereka. Zitao sangat jarang menggunakan kekuatannya. Tapi para makhluk dunia bawah tahu bahwa hanya Huang Zitao lah yang dapat menandingi kekuatan Kevin dan Kevin hanya akan tunduk pada Zitao seorang._

 _Hollow, adalah makhluk pembunuh, mereka memang tidak membunuh sembarangan orang begitu saja, tapi begitu mereka terikat perjanjian dengan pada Dealer, mereka tidak akan memedulikan siapapun yang akan menjadi korban mereka, selama Dealer mereka memerintahkan untuk menghabisi target, mereka akan melakukannya._

 _Karena hal ini lah para Hunter ada. Untuk mencegah mereka membunuh lebih banyak orang lagi. Hunter sendiri adalah manusia-manusia yang telah menjalani eksperimen sedemikian rupa sehingga mereka dapat dijadikan tandingan bagi para Hollow. Tapi, tetap saja, mereka masih lebih lemah dibandingnya para Hollow yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa besar._

 _Sejak Institute –markas para Hunter– menemukan rahasia untuk mengalahkan para Hollow, satu per satu Dealer mulai diburu untuk diambil energinya dan dijadikan senjata untuk membunuh Hollow yang bersangkutan._

 _Suatu hari, sebuah pertarungan besar terjadi antara para Hollow dan Hunter. Pihak Hunter berhasil mendapatkan Dealer milik Kevin dan mendapatkan senjata yang luar biasa kuat, yang bahkan bisa memusnahkan banyak Hollow sekaligus._

 _Kevin yang saat itu sudah terluka parah mencoba untuk bertarung melawan para Hunter tersebut dengan bantuan Zitao. Setelah beberapa kali melakukan serangan, akhirnya Zitao berhasil menghancurkan pedang bermata dua dengan ujung beracun yang menjadi malaikat maut bagi Kevin tersebut. Tapi ada harga yang harus dibayar. Tepat sebelum Zitao menghancurkan pedang tersebut, dia terkena tusukan dari pedang itu._

 _Zitao sekarat. Begitupun dengan Kevin. Kevin tidak memedulikan dirinya, karena jika dirinya mati, kelak akan ada Leader baru yang akan menggantikannya. Maka dari itu, ia memberikan semua energinya yang tersisa untuk menyelamatkan Zitao. Dan karena ia tidak ingin Zitao terlibat dengan dunia bawah lagi, ia menghapuskan eksistensi Zitao sebagai Hollow, menjadikan Zitao manusia biasa dan menghapus seluruh ingatan Zitao tentang dunia tersebut juga memberikan sebuah kehidupan baru untuk Zitao di dunia manusia sebelum akhirnya Kevin kehabisan waktunya._

 **.**

Semua kepala yang berada disana menoleh pada Zitao saat mendengarnya mengucapkan nama Kevin.

"Kau mengenal Kevin, Tao?" tanya Kai.

Zitao menggeleng. Dia tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa mengetahui nama lelaki yang wajahnya mirip dengan Kris tersebut. Dia hanya secara refleks mengucapkan nama itu. Zitao yakin, ada satu bagian dalam dirinya yang mengenal sosok bernama Kevin tersebut tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan bagian itu. seolah-olah bagian tersebut memang sengaja dihapus dari ingatannya.

Sementara itu, Kevin juga menoleh pada Zitao. Memerhatikan Zitao dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tapi perhatiannya teralihkan saat secara bersamaan Kris dan Zitao mengerang kesakitan dan bertepatan dengan hal itu, Chanyeol dan teman-teman mereka yang lainnya tiba di Institute dan kedatangan mereka otomatis mengundang para Hunter untuk bersiap melawan mereka.

Kris mengerang kesakitan, bukan karena stigma-nya, melainkan karena Zitao. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dialami oleh Zitao sehingga membuat Zitao kesakitan seperti saat ini, tapi yang jelas, apapun itu, ia harus segera menghentikannya.

Sosok lain muncul disebelah Kevin. Berdiri disana dengan tatapan angkuh dan menyebalkan miliknya, Lin membisikkan sesuatu pada Kevin yang membuat lelaki itu bergerak dengan cepat menghalau Kris yang berjalan mendekati Zitao. Bilah pedang yang dipegang oleh Kevin berhasil menggores Kris mulai dari bahu kanannya hingga ke bagian kiri pinggangnya.

"Biarkan dia, urusanmu denganku," ujar Kevin.

Kris melirik pada Zitao yang telah bersama Yixing, kemudian Kris dan Kevin saling bertukar tatapan tajam dan keduanya dikelilingi oleh aura gelap yang sangat mengerikan. Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, Kris menarik pedangnya.

TRANGG!

Bersamaan dengan beradunya kedua bilah pedang milik Kris dan Kevin, para Hunter juga bergerak menyerang para Hollow dan kawanan mereka.

 **.**

" _Huang Zitao, dengan ini aku akan menghapus seluruh ingatanmu tentang dunia bawah. Penerusku yang selanjutnya juga tidak akan memiliki ingatan apapun tentangmu. Kau akan hidup sebagai manusia biasa didunia manusia,_ "

" _Kau adalah Hollow selamanya. Aku hanya menyegel kekuatanmu sehingga kau bisa hidup dengan baik di dunia manusia. Kekuatanmu akan kembali jika kau menginginkannya, begitu juga dengan semua ingatanmu yang telah kuhapus,_ "

"Huang Zitao!"

"Sadarlah! Hei, Zitao?!"

Yixing mencoba berulangkali memanggil Zitao. Berharap dengan hal tersebut Zitao akan segera terbangun. Dia sendiri merasa aneh, mengapa dia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membangunkan Zitao?

Keadaan disekitar mereka sangatlah kacau. Meski begitu, Yixing bisa sedikit tenang karena belum ada Hollow yang menggunakan kekuatan utama mereka. Yixing meringis saat melihat bagaimana Baekhyun emmatahkan leher salah satu Hunter yang menyerangnya.. yixing tahu, bahwa semakin parah luka yang diterima oleh Baekhyun, lelaki itu akan semakin kuat dan brutal.

Tak jauh dari Baekhyun, ada Sehun dan Luhan yang bertarung saling punggung melawan para Hunter. Setiap serangan yang mereka lakukan terlihat sangat kompak dan sangat mematikan, mungkin ini hasil dari dua tahun mereka bersama.

Yixing berjengit kaget dan membawa serta tubuh Zita menjauh dari sekitar tempat peperangan saat beberapa buah pisau kecil dilemparkan oleh seseorang pada mereka. Yixing bisa melihat tanah yang berubah menghitam seperti terbakar setelah terkena ujung pisau tersebut.

Dengan cepat yixing memasangkan segel pelindung pada Zitao agar tidak ada yang bisa melukai Zitao dan tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menyentuhnya kecuali dirinya kemudian bergegas mencari si pelempar pisau-pisau tadi.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Pengkhianat,"

Yixing menoleh dengan santai saat mendengar suara tersebut. Tak jauh darinya, Lin telah berdiri dengan sebuah pedang ditangannya.

"Hai Lin, mana Yin? Dia tidak ikut bersamamu? Sibuk mengurus kakek tua itu?"

"Berikan Huang Zitao padaku,"

"Tidak mau," balas Yixing.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah menemui ajalmu, Pengkhianat,"

Lin dengan cepat melakukan serangan pada Yixing, tapi Yixing, meskipun bukan tipe petarung, dia tetap bisa menghindari setiap serangan dari Lin.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak suka melawan perempuan. Lagipula, tanpa Yin kau tidak akan bisa menang,"

"Jangan meremehkanku,"

Lin menghunuskan pedangnya kedepan dan berhasil mengenai bagian pinggang Yixing. Tapi luka itu sembuh dengan sendirinya dalam sekejap mata. Yixing yang melihat hal itu langsung mengentikan pergerakannya dan berdiri dengan santainya di depan Lin.

"Ah, aku lupa. Aku seorang Healer. Tusuk saja sesukamu. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok,"

Perkataan Yixing sontak membuat Lin kesal, "Kau menyebalkan! Aku akan menebas lehermu!"

Yixing sudah bersiap menerima serangan dari Lin, tapi begitu jarak mereka hanya tersisa beberapa senti lagi, Lin tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari pandangan Yixing. Hal itu membuat Yixing langsung menolehkan kepalanya ketempat Zitao berada tadi. Yixing mengumpat saat melihat bahwa Zitao sudah menghilang dari sana. Seharusnya dari awal dia sudah menduga bahwa kemunculan Lin hanyalah jebakan. Tapi bagaimana bisa mereka membawa Zitao? Seharusnya tak ada yang bisa menyentuh Zitao.

"Yixing, awas!"

Sebelum Yixing sempat bertindak, Suho telah lebih dulu menahan serangan dari Hunter yang hendak menyerang Yixing tadi.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Kai untuk mencari Zitao. Fokuslah pada lawanmu,"

 **.**

" _Jangan pakai kekuatanmu, Zi. Aku mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka lagi_ ,"

" _Kris sekarat…_ "

" _Waktumu hanya sampai tengah malam ini_ ,"

" _Jangan lakukan jika kau mencintaiku, Zi_ ,"

" _Aku juga mencintaimu, Kevin. Tapi sekarang aku lebih mencintai Kris_ ,"

Zitao membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah ruangan, ruang laboratorium. Tak ada seorangpun disana, dan ditubuhnya telah dipasangi beberapa alat yang ia tidak tahu apa namanya. Zitao melepas satu per satu alat-alat tersebut dari tubuhnya dan turun dari melayangkan sebuah tinjuan pada kaca tabung tempatnya berada. Kaca tabung terbut pecah berkeping-keping, bersamaan dengan hal tersebut, suara alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi, membuat orang-orang –para Hunter san ilmuwan yang bertugas– berbondong-bondong menuju ke laboratorium tempat Zitao berada.

Zitao memiringkan kepalanya dan menatapi semua orang yang kini berada dihadapannya tersebut dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Hunter…" gumamnya.

"BLAST!" Zitao berseru dan kemudian sebuah tongkat, dengan ujung berbentuk seperti bulan sabit dengan ukuran besar dan tajam muncul dalam genggamannya. Senjata itu terlihat persis dengan gambaran senjata yang biasa dibawa oleh malaikat maut.

Melihat Zitao yang memegang senjata, membuat para Hunter yang berada disana tak ragu-ragu untuk menyerang lelaki tersebut. Tapi Zitao yang sekarang adalah Zitao yang telah menerima kekuatan Hollow-nya kembali. Zitao adalah satu-satunya Hollow yang disinyalir dapat menyetarai kekuatan Kevin dan Kris. Melawan beberapa orang Hunter bukanlah masalah untuknya.

Senjata Zitao yang bernama Blast tersebut melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Zitao menebas semua Hunter yang berada dihadapannya, begitu juga dengan para Ilmuwan-Ilmuwan tersebut, Ziitao mengahbisi mereka semua dengan sadis. Kai tiba tak berapa lama setelah Zitao menghabisi mereka semua dan terperangah dengan pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya.

"Wow, Tao…"

"Kai, kau tau dimana tempat obat penawar Kris berada?" tanya Zitao seraya mengusap wajahnya yang terkena cipratan darah dengan lengan bajunya.

"Aku tahu. Ikut denganku,"

Kai meraih tangan Zitao dan dalam sekejap mata, mereka menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

 **.**

Sementara itu, di luar Institute, pertarungan masih terjadi. Korban yang berjatuhan semakin banyak, begitupun dengan jumlah energi yang terkuras. Kris sebisa mungkin menyimpan energinya yang tersisa untuk melawan Kevin dengan meminimalisir serangannya dan memfokuskan diri untuk menghindar. Dan Kevin melakukan sebaliknya. Dia terus menerus menyerang Kris tanpa henti dan telah berhasil menyebabkan beberapa luka berat pada Kris. Tapi bukan berarti Kris tidak berhasil melukai Kevin, ia berhasil mengenai bagian perut, bahu, lengan serta leher Kevin, tapi karena perbedaan energi yang mereka miliki, membuat Kevin bisa dengan cepat menyembuhkan dirinya, sementara Kris membutuhkan waktu yang sedikit lebih lama untuk melakukan hal itu. tapi, meskipun demikian, belum ada satupun diantara mereka yang memakai kekuatan penuh.

"Kau bukan Kevin…" ujar Kris.

"Memang. Aku bukan Kevin. Aku adalah orang yang akan membunuhmu," balas Kevin dengan seringaiannya.

Pedang keduanya kembali berayun dan saling beradu untuk kesekian kalinya, bahkan mereka kini tak hanya berdiam di satu tempat saja. Mereka bisa dalam sekejap berada di sisi lain Institute dan berpindah-pindah ke tempat yang lainnya. Dan saat ini, mereka berada diatap Institute yang memiliki desain terjal dan juga licin.

Kris mengayunkan pedangnya dengan tujuan untuk menyayat bagian dada Kevin, tapi Kevin berhasil menangkisnya dan mendorong Kris. Kris kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh dengan posisi telentang diatas atap, nyaris saja jatuh dari sana. Kevin menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menghunuskan pedangnya pada Kris.

"Selamat tinggal,"

 **.**

Kai dan Zitao tiba di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu baja besar yang menutupinya. Kai mengira dia akan bisa menembus pintu itu, tapi ternyata tidak. Kemampuan teleportasinya tidak dapat digunakan sama sekali untuk melewati pintu tersebut.

Zitao dan Kai berbalik saat mendengar langkah kaki yang menuju kearah mereka. Diujung koridor, terlihat Tuan Wang yang berjalan ditemani oleh Yin disebelahnya dan beberapa orang Hunter dibelakang mereka berdua. Perempuan yang merupakan kembaran dari Lin tersebut tampak memegang dua buah pedang ditangan kanan dan kirinya.

"Kau kembali menjadi Hollow lebih cepat dari perkiraanku. Kupikir aku akan sempat mengambil energi darimu sebelum kau menjadi Hollow," ujar Tuan Wang.

"Tao, aku akan mengurus Hunter-Hunter itu," bisik Kai padanya.

Zitao mengangguk, "Aku akan mengurus Yin dan Wang,"

"Lama tak bertemu, Yin,"

"Aku masih dendam padamu karena kau telah membunuh adik-adikku," balas Yin.

"Salahkan mereka yang tak tahu batasannya. Jadi, aku harus memulai dari kau atau Wang?"

"Kau tidak akan memulai dari manapun!"

"BLAST!"

TRANGG!

Senjata milik Zitao muncul tepat saat pedang-pedang milik Yin hampir menebas lehernya. Meskipun saat ini Zitao bertarung melawan Yin, tapi tujuannya yang sebenarnya adalah untuk membunuh Wang. Jadi, setiap dia melihat celah dari serangan Yin, dia akan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melancarkan serangan terhadap Tuan Wang. Tapi serangannya selalu gagal dikarenakan Yin yang selalu melindungi tuannya tersebut dan tak peduli jika dirinya sendiri terluka karena hal itu.

Kedua pedang dan senjata bernama Blast milik Zitao tersebut terus bergerak dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Zitao yang saat itu terlalu fokus dengan serangan-serangannya tidak menyadari saat Tuan Wang mengeluarkan sebilah pedang dari balik punggungnya dan menghunuskannya pada Zitao dari belakang. Ujung pedang tersebut berhasil menembus dada kanan Zitao. Tapi Zitao sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitannya. Dengan cepat dia menarik Yin hingga Yin ikut tertusuk pedang milik Tuan Wang yang masih menancap di dadanya, Yin memuntahkan darah segar saat ujung pedang tersebut tepat mengenai jantungnya. Sementara itu, Tuan Wang yang terkejut dengan tindakan Zitao barusan masih terdiam ditempatnya.

Zitao memutar ujung pedangnya kebelakang dan menusukkannya ke perut Tuang Wang, kemudian memutar pedang tersebut hingga menciptakan luka menganga di perut lelaki paruh baya tersebut.

Tuan Wang jatuh terkapar setelah menerima serangan Zitao tadi. Zitao mendorong tubuh Yin yang sudah tak bernyawa hingga perempuan tersebut terjatuh kelantai. Zitao berbalik dan menginjak bahu Tuan Wang yang tengah sekarat yang menghasilkan erangan dari lelaki tersebut.

"Sejak dulu kau, kakak gilamu dan para Hunter bodohmu itu selalu saja menjadi pengganggu diantara kami,"

"Sebelum membunuhmu, aku memiliki satu pertanyaan. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kevin?"

"Uhuk…" Tuan Wang memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Luka diperutnya juga sedari tadi tidak berhenti mengucurkan darah, "Persetan denganmu, Hollow sialan!"

Zitao menyeringai mendengar perkataan Tuan Wang. Denga sekali tebasan, dia telah memisakhan kepala Tuan Wang dari tubuhnya.

"Aku bisa bertanya pada Yixing nanti,"

"Tao!" panggilan Kai membuatnya menoleh pada Kai yang berlari kearahnya, "Tengah malam kurang dari sepuluh menit lagi. Kau harus cepat!" kata Kai.

Zitao mengangguk kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga dia memunggungi Kai sekarang, "Tarik dulu pedang ini dari punggungku," kata Zitao. Kai terlihat terkejut saat melihat pedang yang tadinya akan dia gunakan untuk membunuh Kris kini tengah tertancap di punggung Zitao. Tapi, karena tak ingin memperlama waktu, Kai menepiskan rasa keterkejutannya tersebut.

"Katakan padaku kalau sakit,"

"Hm…"

Kai menarik pedang tersebut dengan cepat, sama cepatnya dengan proses menutupnya luka akibat tusukan pedang tersebut.

"Mereka bodoh karena mengira bisa membunuhku dengan pedang itu," gumam Zitao. Ia lantas berjalan menuju pintu baja raksasa tersebut. Tak ada lubang kunci, pemindai sidik jari atau retina mata atau apapun yang sekiranya dapat membuka pintu tersebut. Tapi ada sesuatu di dalam benak Zitao yang mengatakan agar dia mendorong pintu tersebut dan Zitao melakukannya. Pintu baja itu terbuka dengan sangat mudahnya.

" _Hai, Zitao, aku hanya akan muncul jika dirimu yang membuka pintu tersebut. Kevin memintaku untuk melakukan ini jauh sebelum semua ini terjadi_ ,"

"Mei…" ujar Kai.

" _Ya, Kai. Ini adalah sesuatu yang kubuat sebelum aku benar-benar mati. Semacam belahan dari jiwaku. Waktuku tidak lama. Jadi aku akan langsung menyampaikan hal ini padamu, Huang Zitao_ ,"

Zitao mendengarkan perkataan Mei dengan seksama,

" _Karena aku memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan, maka aku memberitahukan pada Kevin bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Setelah mendengarnya, Kevin memintaku untuk memindahkan setengah dari energi kehidupan miliknya ke dalam sebuah wadah dan menyimpannya di sini, ditempat yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh dirimu, Huang Zitao_ ,"

Zitao bisa melihat sebuah kotak kecil dibelakang perwujudan Mei dan dia mengambilnya.

" _Bawa kotak itu pada Kris. Itu akan menyembuhkannya. Kau harus cepat. Waktumu tidaklah banyak, Zitao_ ,"

Mei menghilang dan menyisakan Zitao dan Kai disana. Kai baru saja akan mengajak Zitao untuk berteleport menemui Kris, ia terlihat terkejut saat melihat Zitao bersimpuh di lantai dan memuntahkan darah dalam jumlah yang banyak.

"Tao! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Zitao menggeleng, pandangannya ia tujukan pada pedang yang tadi digunakan Tuan Wang untuk menusuknya. Di ujung pedang tersebut dia bisa melihat sebuah batu permata berwarna biru safir. Seketika ia teringat pada senjata yang dulu pernah digunakan untuk membunuh Kevin. Ia sangat yakin bahwa senjata itu telah berhasil dihancurkannya. Tapi sepertinya mereka berhasil menciptakan kembali senjata tersebut dan kini Zitao kembali terkena racun dari senjata itu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kai… bawa aku menemui Kris,"

Kai mengangguk dan tanpa banyak tanya mereka langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

 **.**

Keadaan semakin kacau saat Kai dan Zitao tiba di depan Institute. Mereka bisa melihat betapa banyaknya mayat-mayat yang tergeletak di tanah dan warna merah dari darah yang menyelimuti hampir seluruh permukaan tanah. Xiumin, Chen, Chanyeol, Sehun, Suho sudah berada dalam mode kekuatan penuh mereka. Sementara Baekhyun dan Luhan juga bertarung dengan kemampuan maksimal mereka. Yixing memilih untuk menjauh dari medan pertempuran untuk menahan Kyungsoo yang mengamuk sesaat ia tiba di lokasi dan melihat Baekhyun.

Zitao mengalihkan pandangannya kesegala arah dan menemukan bahwa baik Kevin dan juga Kris telah menggunakan kekuatan penuh mereka. Tubuh keduanya sama-sama dilingkupi oleh api hitam yang berkobar-kobar dengan ganasnya. Zitao bisa melihat Kris yang berdiri saling berhadapan dengan Kevin dengan bantuan pedangnya yang ditancapkan di tanah. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Zitao menyeruak diantara keduanya.

"ZITAO!" Kris terkejut saat Zitao muncul dan berdiri dihadapannya. Zitao tidak mengindahkan panggilan dari Kris dan melemparkan kotak dalam genggamannya pada Kris. Kris membuka kotak tersebut dan mengernyit saat melihat bahwa kotak itu tak berisikan apapun.

"Kotak ini kosong,"

"APA!?"

"Mencari benda ini?"

Zitao menoleh bergantian antara Kris, kotak tersebut, lalu Kevin. Matanya membola saat melihat Kevin memegang sebuah benda berwarna perak kecil yang berbentuk seperti salib di tangannya.

"Kau melupakan satu fakta, Zitao. Aku juga bisa membuka ruangan itu,"

"Berikan itu padaku, Kevin!"

Zitao bisa merasakan bahwa tubuhnya semakin melemah akibat racun dari pedang tadi. Zitao menyerukan nama Kris saat lelaki berambut perak tersebut jatuh berlutut dan mengerang kesakitan. Zitao tahu waktunya tak banyak. Sama seperti Kris, dan Kevin memperumit segalanya.

"Kevin! Berikan benda itu padaku, kumohon…"

"Aku tid –Akh!" Kevin mengerang saat rasa sakit mendera kepalanya.

Kevin sama seperti Kyungsoo. Dia adalah salah satu objek percobaan. Dia berhasil dibangkitkan setelah menjalani berbagai macam eksperimen dan menjadi kartu as bagi pihak Institute. Kevin dibangkitkan dengan tujuan untuk membunuh Kris jika setelah semua cara yang mereka lakukan tidak berhasil. Kevin adalah pilihan terakhir dan semua tindakannya berada dibawah kuasa pihak Institute. Sama seperti Kyungsoo.

Zitao berusaha untuk mendekat pada Kevin. Tapi tiba-tiba saja kekuatan Kevin menjadi tak terkendali dan membuat Zitao terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Tao!"

Kai berteriak memanggilnya dan melemparkan sebuah pedang padanya. Pedang dengan permata biru safir tadi.

"Senjata itu dibuat untuk memusnahkan Kris. Memang belum sempurna, tapi jika kau yang melakukannya, pasti bisa!" ujar Kai.

"Kau harus segera mendapatkan benda yang dipegang oleh Kevin, Zitao! Tengah malam akan datang dalam hitungan menit!"

Zitao tidak pernah membayangkannya. Membayangkan bahwa saat ini dia sedang memegang senjata yang akan digunakan untuk membunuh Kevin atau Kris. Dia sendiri yang akan melakukannya. Tapi Kevin memang seharusnya sudah mati sejak lama. Begitupun dirinya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Kevin sampai bersedia dibangkitkan kembali oleh Institute bahkan dikendalikan oleh mereka. Tapi Zitao tahu bahwa itu bukanlah keinginan Kevin. Zitao menoleh kebelakang, melihat keadaan Kris yang semakin parah, tetapi lelaki itu masih sempat menatapnya dan tersenyum, api hitam yang menyelimuti tubuhnya telah menghilang sejak tadi.

"Selamat tinggal. Perjanjian kita berakhir disini…"

Perkataan terakhir Kris sebelum lelaki itu menutup matanya dan terjatuh dari berdirinya membuat tubuh Zitao kaku. Kalimat itu persis seperti apa yang dimimpikannya tadi.

"Zitao! Kris masih bisa diselamatkan! Cepatlah!" teriak Suho yang berusaha menjauhkan Kris dari tempatnya semula. Semua Hunter telah dikalahkan dan kini hanya tinggal Zitao dan Kevin berdua. Kekuatan Kevin yang semakin tak terkendali membuat para Hollow, Deal Breaker dan Dealer serta Yixing menjauh dari area tersebut, menjaga jarak aman sehingga tidak menimbulkan korban lagi.

"Zi…"

Zitao menoleh kearah Kevin yang tengah menatapnya sendu. Sepertinya semua ingatannya tentang Zitao dan yang lainnya telah kembali, tapi tidak dengan kontrol terhadap kekuatannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Kau harus membantuku…" ujar Kevin.

"Akh!" Zitao meringis saat api-api hitam milik Kevin mulai berubah bentuk menjadi pisau-pisau kecil dan menggores bagian tubuhnya. Zitao sadar dia juga sedang dalam keadaan sekarat. Ditambah dengan rasa sakit yang ia terima karena ia terikat perjanjian dengan Kris, ia tidak akan memiliki banyak waktu lagi.

Zitao bergerak maju, mencoba untuk mendekati Kevin. Pisau-pisau itu terus menyerangnya, tapi lukanya sembuh sama cepatnya dengan tubuhnya yang kembali terluka karena pisau-pisau tersebut. Tinggal tiga langkah lagi, Zitao kembali memuntahkan darah merah pekat. Dengan tenaganya yang tersisa, ia mengangkat pedang yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

"Maafkan aku. Setelah ini aku akan menyusulmu, Kevin,"

Dengan cepat Zitao menghunuskan pedang tersebut tepat kearah jantung Kevin –tentu dengan menambahkan kekuatannya pada pedang tersebut; dan seketika itu pula api hitam yang menyelimuti tubuh Kevin menghilang. Kevin terjatuh dalam pelukan Zitao. Sesaat sebelum tubuhnya menghilang, dia memberikan salib kecil tadi pada Zitao.

Tak ada waktu untuk menangisi atau menyesali kepergian Kevin. Itu memang seharusnya sudah terjadi sejak dulu. Zitao bergegas berjalan menuju ke teman-temannya yang mengerumuni Kris. Dia menyerahkan salib kecil itu pada Yixing. Yixing menerimanya. Tapi, sebelum Yixing sempat melakukan sesuatu, Suho sudah menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunduk, begitupun dengan yang lainnya.

"Zitao…"

"Tak apa, Yixing," Zitao berujar dengan senyumnya. Ya, benar. Tidak apa-apa. Kris bisa terlahir kembali. Setelah dipikir-pikir, sepertinya dia terlalu mencintai lelaki tinggi berambut perak tersebut. Bahkan setelah ingatannya tentang dunia bawah kembali dan ia juga tahu kalau Kris akan digantikan dengan Kris lainnya jika lelaki itu mati, ia tetap mati-matian berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Kris.

"Uhuk… Ukh…" Zitao ambruk setelah ia memuntahkan darah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Zitao, kalau kau mau, kita bisa menggunakan salib ini untuk menyembuhkanmu. Kau terikat dengan Kris. Kalian berbagi energi yang sama," kata Yixing.

Zitao yang terduduk tepat disamping Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, "Memang begini seharusnya. Kalau bukan karena Kevin, aku sudah mati sejak lama,"

"Tapi, Zitao…"

"Selamat tinggal teman-teman. Kita akan bertemu lagi jika sudah waktunya untuk bertemu. Gunakan saja untuk mengembalikan Dio," ujar Zitao dengan senyumannya, kemudian Zitao kembali menatapi wajah Kris yang tetap terlihat tampan meski dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Entah dari mana, semilir angin berhembus disekitar mereka, membawa kelopak-kelopak bunga berwarna putih cantik yang tidak dikenali jenisnya. Perlahan, tubuh Kris dan Zitao menghilang bersama dengan angin. Semua yang berada disana hanya bisa terkesima melihat hal tersebut.

Kris memang akan terlahir kembali, itu adalah sebuah keajaiban yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang Hollow Leader. Tapi Zitao, dia bukanlah seorang Leader. Tak ada yang tahu kapan atau akankah ia terlahir kembali. Akankah mereka bisa bertemu kembali seperti yang dikatakan oleh Zitao tadi? Tidak ada yang tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOGUE**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah untuk mengawali pergantian tahun. Lelaki bersurai hitam kelam itu bangkit dari tidurnya. Meringis saat telapak kakinya gagal menginjak sandal rumahnya dan malah memijak lantai kamar yang dinginnya minta ampun. Sepertinya dia lupa memasang pengangat ruangan lagi.

Melirik kearah jam dinding yang tergantung di sisi kanannya, Zitao berteriak frustrasi dan dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki kamar mandi. 10 menit kemudian dia sudah siap dengan pakaian kasualnya. Dia menyambar tas dan beberapa buku diatas meja belajarnya lalu memasukkannya dengan asal-asalan kedalam tasnya.

Zitao setengah berlari menuju ke halte bis dan duduk disana saat melihat bahwa bus yang akan membawanya ke kampus belum tiba. Satu menit berlalu dan Zitao mulai menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kemudian menggedikkan bahunya, memilih untuk mengambil ponselnya dan memainkan game didalamnya. Tapi kemudian, perasaan itu datang lagi, membuat Zitao kembali menoleh kesekelilingnya. Tetap tak ada orang mencurigakan disana.

Busnya akhirnya datang, Zitao memilih untuk mengabaikan perasaan mengganjal tersebut dan bergegas naik bersama dengan beberapa penumpang lainnya.

Malamnya, Zitao pulang setelah berbelanja kebutuhan rumahnya di supermarket. Tas dipunggung dan dua buah kantong plastik berukuran sedang di masing-masing tangannya. Zitao tiba-tiba mengentikan langkahnya dan tetap diam pada posisinya.

"Aku tahu itu kau. Lebih baik kau menunjukkan dirimu sekarang sebelum aku yang menemukanmu dan menendangmu," ujar Zitao.

"Kau galak sekali," seorang lelaki muncul entah dari mana dan mengambil alih plastik-plastik di tangan Zitao.

"Berhentilah menguntitku, Yifan," ujar Zitao saat mereka mulai berjalan lagi.

"Aku tidak menguntitmu,"

"Baiklah, kau mengikutiku," ujar Zitao.

"Apa bedanya?"

"Tidak ada. Tapi kau memang benar mengikutiku,"

"Aku heran kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada orang sepertimu,"

"Akui saja, pesonaku tidak tertahankan…" balas Zitao diiringi dengan senyuman bangganya. Yifan mendengus tapi kemudian ia ikut tersenyum juga.

"Kenapa belanjaanmu banyak sekali?"

"Kau lupa? Besok kita akan mengadakan pesta untuk rumah baruku,"

"Oh…"

Kemudian hening, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara lagi, hingga mereka sampai di depan rumah Zitao. Yifan meletakkan barang belanjaan Zitao di dapur kemudian dia menyusul Zitao yang telah lebih dulu masuk ke kamar. Tapi Zitao tak ada disana. Yifan tak ambil pusing saat mendengar suara air dari dalam kamar mandi dan memilih untuk berbaring di ranjang Zitao sambil membaca salah satu novel milik kekasihnya tersebut. Hampir setengah jam berlalu dan Yifan baru mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel saat sebuah handuk dijatuhkan dihadapannya.

"Keringkan rambutku, tolong…"

Yifan tersenyum langsung melaksanakan permintaan Zitao yang kini telah duduk diantara kedua kakinya.

"Fan, kau tidak bosan?"

"Bosan dengan apa?"

"Semua pakaianmu selalu berwarna hitam. Aku gerah melihatnya,"

Kris terkekeh.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bosan. Sama hal nya denganmu,"

"Denganku?"

"Ya. Ku pikir aku tidak akan pernah bosan untuk jatuh cinta berkali-kali denganmu,"

"Eww~ aku baru tahu kalau Hollow bisa menggombal sepertimu,"

Kris menarik dagu Zitao keatas, sehingga membuat Zitao mendongak kearahnya. Disingkirkannya beberapa helaian rambut Zitao yang menutupi mata panda khas nya tersebut dan mencium bibir Zitao sebentar.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan jika seandainya aku tidak menemukanmu lagi,"

"Yah~ siapa yang tahu bahwa aku akan terlahir kembali menjadi manusia, 'kan?"

Zitao menguap setelah berkata demikian, "Mengantuk?" tanya Yifan. Zitao hanya mengangguk, kemudian naik ke atas ranjangnya, diikuti oleh Yifan yang berbaring disebelahnya dan memeluknya.

"Selamat malam, Zi. Mimpi indah," ujar Yifan seraya mengecup dahi Zitao.

"Selamat malam juga Yifanku sayang…"

 **.**

"Lin,"

"Ya, Tuan,"

"Setelah ini siapkan semua hal yang dibutuhkan. Kita akan membentuk kembali Institute dan menciptakan Hunter-Hunter yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya,"

"Baik, Tuan,"

"Dia membunuh adikku, Wang. Dan juga saudara-saudaramu, kita harus membalasnya. Kekalahan kita 20 tahun yang lalu tidak akan terulang lagi kali ini,"

"Baik, Tuan,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **Author's Note:**

Yuhuuu…

Grey balik. Bawa It Follows. Seharusnya sih kemarin di update. Tapi, hari minggu kemarin itu adalah hari paling melelahkan dalam bulan ini kaya nya. ceritanya panjang. Wkwk…

Maaf buat yang merasa sudah diphp-in oleh Grey. *bow 360 derajat*

Jadi, ini udah officially end. Makasih buat yang udah me-review, mem-follow dan mem-favorite kan ff ini. Maaf Grey ga bisa balesin satu-satu review nya, tapi Grey baca semua kok.

Buat Mia, ini ga sampai 10k, Cuma 6k+, udah panjang lah ya. Gapapa kan? Wkwk.

Okay, gitu aja dulu. Sekali lagi arigatou so much, hontou ni gomawo. See you at another ff. Pyeong~

 **P.S: Anda menemukan typo? Itu manusiawi. wkwk**


End file.
